<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Brightside by sulphuriccherry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968264">Mr. Brightside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry'>sulphuriccherry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coming Out, Desire, Dubious Consent, Feelings Realization, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home to find out his father has a secret that changes their lives. Peter develops feelings and the broken family had a little fixing to do.</p><p>// - Tony comes out, Peter has realisations, their relationship isn't going well, and something has to be done.</p><p>Based on a one shot I wrote which I will post after this fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coming Out Of My Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts off with a happy family, two parents giving birth to their beautiful baby boy. Tony Stark took one look at his son and decided that he would die for him. Little Petie Stark was so precious to him, he promised he would be the best dad imaginable. </p><p>Unfortunately when Peter was five, his mother got up and left them. She said something about how being a mother wasn't the life that she wanted, and that she knows it mattered more to Tony. </p><p>So the man was left with their kid, not knowing how to be a single parent. He spent his nights reading parenting books after reading his son to sleep, and worked around the clock so the house was always clean, tidy and filled with food and toys. </p><p>Somehow, Tony managed to start his own mechanics company out of his garage, and made it to opening his own motor shop, with Peter holding onto his hand the entire time. </p><p>Their relationship was something special. Peter always knew that his father loved him, he saw it when his father would reschedule work just to spend time with him. Tony didn't want another kid, he kept telling Peter he had hit the jackpot and there was little chance of him being able to clone him. </p><p>The younger man felt special, his father loved him and showered him with love. Tony showed up for all his school shows, all of his recitals and every single one of his parent- teacher conferences. He would always be there early for good luck, and would wink at him when they caught eyes to keep him grounded.</p><p>Yep. Peter loved his father. They were able to talk about anything! From their secrets to the gossip they hear from day to day. They would stay up and watch old films together, cuddling up on the couch and sharing jokes. </p><p>However, something had been off with their dynamic. His father had been really reserved about talking around him, and he would stiffen and look worried when Peter spoke to him. It was incredibly upsetting for the younger man, because all he wanted to do was keep their very close relationship. The older man was his best friend, and really all he had in the world. </p><p>Peter noticed for a few weeks that his father kept quieter during dinner, and would go to bed early. It's like something was plaguing him and Peter couldn't understand why they just couldn't talk about it. Tony Stark used to come home from work at six pm, but now it was eight and he would head straight to bed. </p><p>He couldn't handle this anymore, and he had every intention in the world of pulling his father aside and saying how he felt, but he could never get up the courage.</p><p>What if his dad didn't love him anymore? What if his father decided he wanted to leave too? If Peter got that as a reply, it would break him. </p><p>After school on Friday, Peter walked in the house with a sigh, thinking that he was going to be alone for the next five hours. He hummed to himself with his earphones in, listening to My Chemical Romance as he looked for some snacks. </p><p>Peter's usual plan was to grab snacks, watch TV whilst doing homework and then read until dinner. He didn't account on being interrupted by the hand that sat on his shoulder. </p><p>"Woah, what the fuck!?" Peter jumped back, pulling his earphones out and looking up to see his Uncle Bruce standing there with an amused smile on his face.</p><p>"Hey, sport." Bruce smiled, "We're through the other room."</p><p>Peter frowned, "Who's we? What are you doing here? Who let you in?" Is not that he wasn't happy to see him, he was just VERY confused. </p><p>Bruce turned to walk back as he replied. "Me and your father, come on through when you've found something, we'll be waiting."</p><p>The younger man sighed, "I just wanna chill," he shook his head as he grabbed something out of the fridge and made his way into the lounge. He was sort of suspicious because his father never took days off, he was a workaholic, so whatever it was about was going to bring him down.</p><p>So Peter headed to the lounge where he found his father sitting down nervously on the couch, his hand tapping on his knees as he sat forward. The younger man frowned as he noticed how upset his father seemed.</p><p>"Dad?" Peter asked nervously, "Dad, you okay?" </p><p>It took a few moments for his father to look up at him, his eyes looked full of fear and insecurity. "Have a seat," he tried to smile but it looked fake. </p><p>Peter sat down on his armchair across from his father and watched as Bruce handed them both a drink. His eyes went from his father to his uncle and back. "Uh... Guys? What's going on?"</p><p>Bruce spoke first, clearing his throat. "Okay, so we are here because your father," he gestured to Tony. "Has something important to tell you." He paused as he watched Peter's face.</p><p>"Before he does, I want you to know that this means a lot to your father, and it's not a joke. This is really hard for him, so I really need you to be open-minded here, can you do that?"</p><p>Peter hated when they talked to him like he was a child. "Of course I can, Uncle Bruce I know you're trying to be back up but you're freaking me out. Will someone just tell me before I expect the worst?" </p><p>Bruce sat back and turned to his brother, "You have the floor." He leaned back on the sofa and watched him.</p><p>Tony nodded and took a deep breath in, sitting on the edge of the sofa as he gathered his thoughts before looking up at his son. Peter looked so concerned, and he hated that. In fact, he hated showing any insecurities around his son, but now he had no choice. He held this in for way too long. </p><p>"Pete," he finally spoke softly, half smiling but looking terrified. "I've been really distant lately, and I'm so sorry I have, I know how you must feel and it sucks… we're so close."</p><p>Peter was so lost, his head tilted to the side as he tried to figure all of this out before he was told. Nothing was really adding up right now.</p><p>"But, there's a reason. I've… I've been struggling with something, and I needed to figure it out." He bit down on his lip, bowing his head a little. "And I have, and it's… you should know…" </p><p>Peter watched as Bruce leaned over and patted Tony on the back. His father was really pulling this out. The anticipation was actually irritating him to no end. "Oh my god, would you just tell me!"</p><p>His father raised his face to meet his, his face red and his eyes teary. "Peter… I'm gay."</p><p>The younger man paused, he had no idea that his father was into men, and of course that wasn't a problem. Why would it be? As long as his dad was happy that's all that mattered. But he was annoyed that he wasn't told any of this. Peter thought that he and his father had an open and healthy relationship, that they could talk about these things.</p><p>Peter's lips curved into a wide smile, even though he was annoyed, he knew how important a coming out was to people, and how everything relied on how he reacted. </p><p>"You had me thinking it was something bad!" Peter exclaimed, "I'm so glad it's this!"</p><p>His father was grinning as a tear fell from his eye, looking overwhelmed by the reaction. Bruce was smiling too, letting them live in the moment  "So it's okay? You're… okay with it?" Tony asked his son.</p><p>"Of course I am!" Peter got up from his seat and opened his arms. "You're my father, I don't care what you do."</p><p>His father got up and hugged him tighter than he had in a long time, feeling content with his decision to come out. It was so scary for Tony, and yeah it was hard not realising his sexuality for most of his life, but having his number one best friend accept him meant everything to him. </p><p>"Thank you so much," Tony sniffed into the hug, "I love you, son." </p><p>"I love you too, dad, just don't scare me like that again." He laughed as they pulled away from each other. "Don't be embarrassed about it either, it's cool to be gay in this day and age. Everyone is."</p><p>Tony let out a nervous laugh as he rubbed his neck. "I hope you're right, kiddo."</p><p>Bruce laughed, "He's right you know! I told you it would all be fine!" He stood up and hugged them both, sharing in the moment with them </p><p>---</p><p>That night after Bruce left, the two of them sat and had their dinner together for the first time in forever. It actually felt nice because the tension had disappeared, everything was out in the open. Tony finally felt like he was back home and a part of the family. </p><p>Peter noticed how his father was in such a great mood and actually cooked them dinner for the first time in ages, and he felt at peace with the new turn in their life. </p><p>It honestly didn't bother him that his father was into men. Half of his school were LGBT so it's not like he's not experienced with things like this, in fact, MJ came out to him last year and he was more than fine with it. I mean, it sucked because he was dating her at the time and they were about to have sex for the first time, but he got over that really quickly. </p><p>"So how come it took you so long to tell me?" Peter questioned with a normal voice as he took a sip from his soda. </p><p>His father shrugged, "I guess… I was scared. You know, it's really hard to tell someone and you don't know how they're going to react." He explained as he cut his steak. </p><p>Peter nodded as he breathed out, a scary thought suddenly coming into his head. He really didn't want things to change too much. "Wait." He froze as he put his fork down, "Does this mean you're going to start dating?"</p><p>"Uh… yes." Tony answered him, "I mean, I'd really like to."</p><p>He did not want his father to date. Why? Okay, it was a selfish reason. He wanted his father to be his. They had been best friends, just the two of them, for as long as he could remember. Peter looked up to his father and adored the attention he got, and everything about it was perfect. </p><p>But if his father got into a relationship, then his free time from work wouldn't be with Peter, it would be with whatever idiot he was dating. Father and Son time would be halved and movie nights cancelled because they want to go to bed early. He wasn't ready to lose his father yet. Peter wanted to be the one his father loved most. </p><p>"Okay." Peter replied as he carried on eating, his face disinterested.</p><p>"Is that okay?" Tony asked him worriedly, "I haven't dated anyone since your mother and it's… it's gonna be scary but, I think I'm ready you know?"</p><p>"Mhm," Peter replied. "Do whatever you want to do, you don't need my permission." He stated as he took a bite from his fork. </p><p>His father clenched his jaw and nodded, taking a moment or two before answering. "I really need you on my side here, Peter. I'm scared and I can't do this alone."</p><p>The younger man put his hand out, feeling terrible for his mood. He knew he shouldn't let his feelings ruin this night for his father, and he was happy that his father felt freer now. "I love you dad, don't worry. You're not alone."</p><p>After dinner, Peter helped his father clean up and they watched a film before they went to bed. Giving his father a hug, he reassured him that everything was okay before heading to his room.</p><p>---</p><p>But Peter couldn't sleep that night. </p><p>Everything was going around in his head, telling him that everything was a mess from here on out. If his dad went out and dated, regardless of their gender, whoever it was would be taking him away. It was Peter's life long nightmare. </p><p>Well, that, and his mother coming back. It wasn't so much how he felt about her, but how she broke his father's heart. Peter would die for his father, and if anyone hurts him, then he was going to lash out. </p><p>As he tried to close his eyes, his mind kept torturing him about how he was going to be slowly pushed out of his fathers life. He needed to come up with a way to be okay with this, because he couldn't stop his father from living his life, that just wasn't fair.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How Did It End Up Like This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It was the next day at school that Peter found himself unable to think about anything else but his father. He loved his dad more than anyone in the world, his father was his hero. Tony Stark was loved, respected and looked up to by all who ever knew him.  </p><p>The idea that he wasn't a part of this huge journey his father went through bugged him, because he wanted to be the one supporting his father like Tony had been supporting him since day one. </p><p>To be honest, even though Peter knew a few gay people, he really didn't know anything about the gay experience or gay culture. It was never something he ever came across because it wasn't a part of his life. But now his father had come out, Peter was determined to make sure that he was the most supportive son in the world. </p><p>Peter knew that his father would be working a little late tonight, so it was him and the computer to find out as much as he could. He grabbed his snacks and sat on his bed in an overly large t-shirt and shorts. With the laptop set out in front of him, he sat with a notebook and pen. If there was ANYTHING Peter was good at, it was studying. </p><p>He had no idea what he was searching, to be honest anything with the word 'gay' in it. And what he found to begin with made him very upset. Peter had never been taught about how horrible homophobia could be, and how bad it had been in the past. </p><p>Peter's eyes teared up as he saw the death sentences, the torture, the bulling and mocking. What scared him the most was that wasn't over yet, and he was horrified that it could happen to his father.</p><p>What if his dad went out on a date with a secret homophobe who hurt him?! No way. Peter was going to have to interrogate every single man that his dad brought home to make sure that they would never hurt him. </p><p>As Peter's eyes and mind were opened up to a whole new culture, he found himself clicking on a web link that went straight to some sort of video. The title of the video was something about teaching, so he obviously assumed that this was an informative video to educate. </p><p>Boy was he wrong.</p><p>The video came on and it was just two people sitting and talking, which Peter thought meant it was going to be like an informal educated conversation. </p><p>One man suddenly pulled the other in to kiss him, which made the other one moan. </p><p>Peter blinked. </p><p>Was he watching gay porn? And the more important question was, why the fuck was he not clicking off of it? He sat and watched the video as if he were watching an experiment, his pen still against the notebook, but stilled as he couldn't bring himself to move. </p><p>The two men on screen were touching each other, pulling off each other's clothes and moaning loudly. It was weird to begin with, especially because one looked a bit younger, and the entire video was about the older man teaching him how to move his hips. </p><p>So this is what his father wanted to do? To another man? Or would his dad be the bottom? Well, that was none of his business but he couldn't help but conger up the image in his head. It's like when you tell someone not to press the button and that's all that they can think about, but like, more illegal?</p><p>Peter wanted to feel grossed out. He KNEW it was wrong, and disgraceful, and pathetic. But as he closed his eyes and let this new feeling wave over him, he realised that he quite enjoyed it. The men moaning made him feel fuzzy, the sound of lips and thrusts, the bodies moving against each other… oh god. </p><p>In the video, the older man called the younger one his baby, and, boy, did that set Peter off. He opened his eyes and realised he had a raging erection. Peter placed his hand over his clothed cock and held it softly for a moment, trying to think about how he felt right now.</p><p>And then the younger man said the word. Oh that word. It used to mean something else when he was four, and god he can't remember the last time he said it. He knew it was a kink, but he thought it was just a woman with issues, type of thing, as the media teaches us. But as soon as that word was spoken, he was a goner. </p><p>"Daddy!" </p><p>Peter felt hot, thinking about moaning those words as a big, strong man held him down and kissed him hard, touching him all over. The thing is, Peter didn't know any men to model his mind's eye after. </p><p>That's when Tony crept in there. </p><p>And it was frightening, and scary! He felt sick and naughty all at the same time. It was wrong, but holy fuck it felt amazing. Before he knew it, he was getting himself off, thinking about what it would be like for his father to do to him what the older man was doing on screen to the younger man.</p><p>Maybe it was the fact that it was wrong, but it made it feel better. It was something he wasn't supposed to do, something taboo, it made him feel naughty. </p><p>Peter was whining, his mouth open as he came loudly minutes later, spread out on his bed, trying to keep his dad's name off of his tongue.</p><p>Peter felt guilty, so disgustingly guilty. He turned off his laptop and hid it away, throwing the notes in one of his drawers and covering it with clothes. He washed himself in a hot soapy shower for as long as he could before his fingers got all pruny. </p><p>Tony came home at seven thirty with take-out, calling out as he came in. His very voice made Peter freak out, his guilt washing over him again. It took him five minutes to get up the courage to come out of his room and meet his father in the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey you!" His father greeted him happily, "How's my boy?"</p><p>Peter didn't look at his face, he couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he stared at the bag of food. "I'm fine." He muttered as he went to get plates. </p><p>"Do I not get a hello hug?" Tony asked him, pulling out the cutlery. The younger man froze, he felt sick. If his father knew what he did, what he thought? He'd be kicked out of the house and never allowed to come back. </p><p>He loved his father so much that he had to keep his distance for their relationship to remain strong. "No thanks, I'm feeling sick, I don't want to get you ill."</p><p>The older man frowned and nodded, "Okay," he obviously didn't buy it. How could he? He knew Peter in and out, from the day he was born until now. There was something strange about him tonight, and he wasn't happy about it. Considering, of course, that he'd never acted this way before and the only thing that had changed was Tony's coming out.</p><p>"I bought you Indian. We had chinese last week." His father told him as they plated it up. </p><p>"Thanks, can I eat in my room?" Peter asked, stretching over the table to get his food instead of walking closer to his father to get it. </p><p>It was like a stab in the heart. They always ate together. Tony felt like maybe his son wasn't exactly okay with his father's sexuality like he first thought. Maybe Peter was against it or uncomfortable with it? Maybe he thought because his father liked men then he'd like him? It hurt. </p><p>"I guess," Tony said sadly. "I haven't seen you all day, I just wanted to have an hour with you before bed." </p><p>Peter felt like the worst person in the world, he'd hurt his father and that made him feel worse. "I'm sorry," Peter looked down, "I just feel down today. I love you, daddy." </p><p>He froze. </p><p>Did he just fucking say that?!</p><p>REALLY?!</p><p>Tony looked over at him, with an expression he didn't recognise. He smiled softly back and nodded, "I love you too, Peter. I'm sorry you feel down, maybe sitting with your old man and watching TV for an hour will help?"</p><p>Peter's cheeks were red as he gave in. "Sure, let's give it a try." He chewed on his bottom lip, not looking at his father. He was so fucking angry at himself for saying thay fucking word!! </p><p>So Peter joined his father and sat awkwardly on the other side of the couch as they ate quietly and watched TV. His father seemed to notice their distance and he wasn't okay with it at all. </p><p>After he put their dishes away, he sat down and turned to his son. "Come and sit with me," he raised his arm up. "You're being really distant."</p><p>The younger man sighed and looked over at the empty space between them. The both of them always cuddled up whilst watching tv, it was like their nightly ritual. But now it just made him feel gross. He hated himself so much. </p><p>"Uh. Sure." He held his breath as he moved over, closer to his father as he fit into his side. Tony put his arm around his son, cuddling into him and continuing to watch the screen. </p><p>Peter could barely breathe, he tried to make himself calm down, his internal monologue explaining to him that everyone has awkward and weird fantasies, but that doesn't mean he's a bad person. </p><p>He closed his eyes and breathed in his father's scent. Tony smelled amazing, whatever aftershave he wore was strong and manly, and yet oddly enticing. Peter could feel himself breathing in deeper, untencing his shoulders as he selfishly snuggled in tighter.</p><p>Tony looked down at his son and smiled before resting his head on him. He felt a little better now his son wasn't trying to get away from him, but he couldn't help but think in the back of his mind that Peter didn't approve of his new lifestyle.</p><p>---</p><p>That night, Peter didn't want to sleep. Instead he looked online for reasons that this could have happened to him, trying to push away the horrible thought in his head that he knew just wanted to creep forward. It wouldn't leave his head, no matter what song he played or what book he read, the image of his father was stuck in his brain. </p><p>It was like an intrusive thought that wouldn't leave his head, a small nagging that got louder the more he ignored it. So he decided to sit and let himself think about it. What was causing this? What was making him think and what was he thinking?</p><p>The more Peter thought about it, the more he realised how his father was indeed the perfect man. Sure, he wasn't six foot, but he had a strong stature. He had muscled arms and a filled out chest, his facial hair was always on point. There was something charmingly beautiful about Tony's smile, his voice, his touch… but it wasn't just that.</p><p>No one in this whole world loved or cared for Peter the way his father did. Tony would leave work if Peter needed him, would chauffeur him wherever, whenever and would always take three days off on his birthday. His father doted on him, praised him, showered him with love, affection and presents. Whoever ended up with his father would be lucky! </p><p>Although, the thought made him rage with jealousy. He didn't want anyone touching his father, the only person who should touch him was him. Okay yeah. Peter was ready to hit himself over the head, because he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to touch his father.</p><p>He knew his father loved him, so he would touch him gently. Peter was sure that he would want it so badly, he wouldn't care what they did or how they did it. He imagined his father's face in pleasure and how good it would be to see it. </p><p>Oh no. <br/>Oh, fuck no.</p><p>Peter had a crush on his father. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jealousy, Turning Saints into the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It was two weeks of pure hell. </p><p>Peter would wake up, hearing his father in the shower, getting ready for work. He would sit and imagine how amazing it would be to take the shower with him, biting his lip as he gently touched himself to his father's low humming voice. </p><p>Everything his father did was sexy! Like the way he drank his coffee, or when he put his fingers through his thick hair. The way his lips moved when he took a bite from his fork. Peter was obsessed!</p><p>Of course, Peter fucking hated himself for this. In fact, he'd never hated himself more, but liking his father made his stomach flutter with butterflies and he loved that. </p><p>So he made his father breakfast, and watched him eat with delight. They hugged before Tony left for work, and when he came back they hugged again. Peter was making him dinner and buying in deserts to make the older man proud of him. </p><p>And each night, they would cuddle on the couch and watch tv before Peter would escape to his room and touch himself thinking of his father. </p><p>It was hell.</p><p>But you know what was worse? </p><p>The night that Tony texted to say he was going out with friends to the club. It was a Friday night, and Peter was terrified that his father would get taken advantage of or not come home. He couldn't handle the thought of anything bad happening to him..</p><p>Peter sat on the couch, waiting up for as long as he could to make sure his dad came home. The TV was playing low in the background as Peter snored softly against the sofa pillow. It was four thirty am when the door swung open and Tony stumbled in, grinning.</p><p>Peter jolted up, rubbing his eyes as he looked over to the kitchen. He noticed his dad retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge, so he turned off the TV and sleepily stumbled into the kitchen.</p><p>"Dad?" Peter asked, holding a blanket around him. </p><p>Tony turned around with a sloppy grin on his face, "Hheeeeey, Petie! There's my favourite boy!" He was obviously drunk and very happily so.</p><p>"Dad, what the hell? Where have you been?" Peter asked in annoyance.</p><p>"Awww, have you been waiting up for your old man?" His father asked as he walked around the kitchen island and gave him a big hug. Tony smelled like alcohol, sweat, and a cologne that Peter didn't recognise.</p><p>"You smell disgusting!" Peter pushed him away, "Where have you been? I checked the website, the club shut two hours ago!" He looked up at him in anger. </p><p>Tony tilted his head and looked over his son's face, a smile still covering his face. "You're too young to know, lil man." He tousled his son's hair before trying to walk towards his bedroom.</p><p>Peter spun around on his heels. Anger, jealousy and agitation running through his veins. "Did you go home with a stranger?!" He asked loudly.</p><p>The older man frowned at him, "He wasn't a stranger! His name was…" he paused to think, "M… no… A… no, I can't remember."</p><p>"Dad!" Peter exclaimed, his face red with anger and hurt. "You can't do that! He could have hurt you!" </p><p>Tony chuckled, holding onto the wall to keep him up. "Listen kid. The only thing he didn't do was… hurt me." He winked and nearly fell over. </p><p>The younger man's chest felt heavy as he wanted to cry. Tony had gone out and fucked some man, some stranger who didn't know how special his father was. Peter tensed his jaw, staring down at the ground as he tried not to express his feelings.</p><p>"Help an old man to bed?" Tony asked with a cheeky smile, leaning against the wall. </p><p>Peter wanted to shake his head and say no, he wanted to tell him that if he could find the house himself he could find the bed himself. But he couldn't bring himself to. Tony stunk, and he stumbled down the hallway with Peter helping him slowly.</p><p>Once the man was in bed, he fell asleep almost immediately. Peter felt fucking sick, it was horriffic how bad he felt about all of this. He left a glass of water and painkillers on his father's bedside table and took himself to the bathroom, ridding himself of the clothes that now stunk like his father's random lover. He threw them on the floor and washed himself until he felt clean again, sobbing under the water. </p><p>That person didn't understand how important his father was, how perfect and good his heart was. He didn't know that that was his father's first time with a man, probably first kiss with a man. </p><p>And Tony didn't even remember his name. If this was their lives from now on, Peter wouldn't be able to live with it.</p><p>---</p><p>This continued twice a week for the next three weeks! Tony would come home, not always drunk, but always giddy. He always smelled like different men, never remembering their names.</p><p>Peter had always heard that his father was a playboy back in the day, but he assumed it was due to overcompensating for his closeted gayness. This meant that Peter spent his nights crying, knowing that on his father's nights off he'd rather be with some random guy getting fucked than being at home with his son.</p><p>He no longer felt like his father's number one. Instead he felt pushed aside like he didn't fit into his father's new and fancy gay lifestyle. Tony had started living his life as if he didn't have a worried, loving son at home who missed him, and it stung.</p><p>It was a Saturday when Tony brought him home. Peter was doing homework at the table when the doors opened and his father walked in with a well chiseled man. Okay, yeah. The man was one good looking man, he was tall with really lovely eyes, short dark hair and gorgeous black skin. </p><p>This would have been fine if it wasn't father's day. Father's day in the Stark house meant Father and Son day, Peter had gotten his father a present. Tony usually got his son a present and would bring desert home while Peter was planning on making dinner. They usually sat and played Tony's favourite games, and fell asleep watching movies. Peter always loved it but was really looking forward to it this year, because it was going to feel like a date. </p><p>Apparently his father forgot all about this, and decided it was not important anymore.</p><p>Peter stared up at him, clenching his jaw. </p><p>"Hey, Peter, this is Roger." Tony greeted him as he closed the door over. "He's joining us for dinner tonight."</p><p>The younger man didn't say anything. He just stared at Roger and then his father before going back to what he was doing.</p><p>"Okay then," Tony forced a laugh. "Don't mind him, you know how teenagers can be."</p><p>Roger laughed, "I do! My girls are exactly like this. You should see when I come home with the wrong take-out. I get iced out for hours."</p><p>Tony laughed in reply as he walked more into the kitchen to get them both a drink. "I'll be two seconds, Rog."</p><p>The visitor stood awkwardly for a moment before deciding to start up a conversation with Peter. "What kind of homework are you doing there, sport?"</p><p>"My name," Peter spoke through gritted teeth. "Is Peter. And it's none of your business." He glared at the man for a moment before returning to his task.</p><p>Roger sighed, "Look Peter, I know this must be hard on you. But I really like your father, and I think he likes me." He spoke softly, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Don't you want to let him be happy?"</p><p>"Fuck you," Peter spat, "He is my father, okay? Mine." He spoke with venomous intent. "Just because you're the flavour of the week doesn't mean you get to lecture me on my feelings. You're stealing him away and I'm not going to let that happen." </p><p>Roger stared at him, he knew that it was going to be difficult but he had no idea how difficult. "I'm not trying to take him from you."</p><p>"Of course you're not. Do you even know how important my father is? How good his heart is? Of course you don't! You only like him for his body, you're not even at his level."</p><p>Roger sat back, holding up his hand, "Woah, Peter." He looked at him in astonishment, </p><p>At that point, Tony was walking back in, a tray in hand with three drinks on it, sensing the tension in the room. "What's going on?"</p><p>Roger and Peter just stared at each other before Tony's smile left his face completely and he had to ask again, louder this time. "What the hell is going on?"</p><p>His partner looked up at him from the table. "Peter doesn't think I'm good enough." He spoke matter of factly, raising his well groomed eyebrows. </p><p>Tony frowned and looked at Peter's scowling face. "Peter, a word." He spoke authoritatively, putting down the tray and glaring at him. "Now."</p><p>The younger man rolled his eyes at Roger before getting up and following his father into the other room. When he walked inside the lounge, Tony shut the door, walking up close to him in anger. Peter shouldn't be thinking this, but he couldn't believe how fucking sexy his father looked when he was angry. </p><p>"What's going on with you?" Tony asked his son, "Why are you being horrible to Roger?"</p><p>Peter shrugged, looking around the room, trying to seem disinterested. "I don't like him."</p><p>"You JUST met him!" The older man exclaimed, gesturing with his hands "How about lightening up a little? You must have realised I'd start dating again."</p><p>The younger man felt like his heart was being squeezed tightly, hurting him throughout his body. He felt a lump in his throat as he shook his head, trying not to cry. He didn't want to tell his father any of the reasons, the private one or the safe one. </p><p>"I don't care." Peter spoke in a wavering voice, refusing to look his father in the face. </p><p>"Oh, I think you do. You're being a brat, Peter. Don't you want me to be happy?" Tony spoke in an angry voice. "I'm trying to move on with my life and you're acting like a selfish child."</p><p>Peter's mouth gaped open, he felt like this was the moment he would remember later in therapy. The one where he realised their relationship had changed forever and nothing was going to be the same.</p><p>"You've NEVER spoken to me like that?!" Peter shouted at him in anger, his face red as tears threatened to leave his eyes. "You've changed, you don't give a shit about me anymore!"</p><p>Tony stepped back, shocked at his son's outburst and thinking about what he said. "Peter -"</p><p>"NO!" Peter shouted back, "You just go out there and sleep with as many fucking men as you want! Sleep with the whole town! Hey, why don't you quit work to focus more on cocks since you like them better than everything else! Just don't expect me to be waiting for you to remember I exist!" </p><p>He screamed so hard at the end that tears were running white streaks down his pink crimson face as he stormed out of the room. He came face to face with Roger, who'd evidently heard everything already.</p><p>"Fuck off out of my way, asshole!" Peter pushed him and ran out the door. </p><p>---</p><p>He left it a few hours before he went home. His phone wasn't with him so it's not like he was getting his father's calls, but instead he headed to his friend Neds and played some video games before having dinner there. </p><p>Ned's mother dropped him home later on at night, staying outside to make sure he went in. Peter hadn't told them what had happened, but played it off like he was bored and needed something to do.</p><p>When he opened the door, he noticed that there was only one plate left on the table. His father had eaten alone and left his dishes there before heading to bed, or wherever he was. </p><p>Peter sighed, largely in relief that Roger hadn't stayed much longer than he did. He walked over and expected his father to be waiting for him in the lounge, but the room was empty.</p><p>The younger man cursed himself for believing he had even gotten through to his father, hoping his father would give a shit about him. Instead of checking on his father, he headed straight to bed.</p><p>They're relationship was falling apart and Peter didn't know what to do to connect with him again. It was like the only person who ever loved him had stopped and it hurt like hell. All he wanted was to be seen as something special in the eyes of the only person in his life and he was being tossed aside like last week's newspaper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's Just The Price I Pay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter got up for school the next day, his father was waiting for him in the kitchen. </p><p>Peter was extremely cranky already, having not had too much sleep. He wanted today to go normal and not have any run-ins with anything or anyone. The main goal of today was to get through it as fast as possible and curl up in bed as soon as he could. But alas, the day had other ideas in mind. </p><p>Peter strolled into the kitchen with his backpack on his back, as he looked up to see his exhausted father standing by the counter, drinking some orange juice. His father had obviously slept horribly too, which made him feel really awful, but he knew his feelings were valid.</p><p>The younger man's eyes couldn't look at him for too long, he felt awful. Especially awful because of how fucking attractive his father looked right now, with his messy hair and the slight bags under those deep hazel eyes that just looked into your soul...</p><p>"Peter, we need to talk." Tony spoke softly but with no discernible emotion behind it. "Take a seat,"</p><p>"I can't. I have school." Peter commented, heading for the fridge to look for a snack to eat on the way to school. "I've got a lot to do today."</p><p>Tony nodded speaking like an angry father rather than the friendly dynamic they usually kept. "Well, I called them and you're going to be late." His father replied, "So could you sit down, please?"</p><p>The younger man sighed, giving up as he walked over to the other side of the kitchen island, sitting on the stool. "Okay, I'm sitting, what do you want?"</p><p>His father walked towards the other side of the table and put his glass down, leaning his hands on the table. Tony watched how his son tried to avoid his gaze, and it was destroying him.</p><p>"How are you?" The father asked his son, knowing full well none of them were okay.</p><p>"Peachy." Peter replied, staring off into space instead of at his father. "Can I go now?"</p><p>Tony shook his head, "No, you can't." He told him sternly, getting a little angry. "We are going to talk about all of this like a couple of adults. You were very rude yesterday,"</p><p>"Mhm." Peter looked up at him. This was killing him because he loved his father as a father, and as a man, as a best friend, as a role model, as the only person he could trust and confide him, as a crush, as a fantasy, as the man he would hold all other men against. </p><p>But he felt neglected, and hurt. It made Peter miserable and he didn't want to be pushed outside of his father's new life. It was obvious he wasn't wanted and it stung. </p><p>"I was rude, I'll concede. But you've never spoken to me like that." Peter informed him. "You've always treated me like an equal."</p><p>His father shook his head, "And you've always acted like you! But you've been acting strange lately! I don't know what's gotten into you lately but I don't like it." Tony needed to get some information out of his son, he needed to know what exactly was going on to fix this up. </p><p>"Me?!" Peter questioned loudly, the neglected son in him coming out rather than the teenager crush. "I've been acting strange? God, maybe, I don't know, there's something wrong with me?! That's it! Something's obviously not right and you've been so far up someone's ass that you couldn't be bothered to ask me what it is!" </p><p>Tony seemed to notice the tone rather than really listen and understand what he was being told. "Why did you have to ruin my date? Roger was a really nice guy, he just wanted to get to know you." </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, "Roger," He scoffed. "I don't care about Roger, he's… boring. Two stars. He doesn't even have a good jawline, what is it you want me to do? Kiss his shoes?" He gestured with his hand as if to say everything about Roger was pointless to discuss.</p><p>His father huffed in frustration and scratched his forehead, not realising how hard this conversation was really going to be. "No, Peter, don't be ridiculous." He spoke firmly. "You should care about Roger, because I care about Roger. Well, I did, until he said that he didn't want to mess up an already broken family and left."</p><p>Peter looked over at his father, frowning. He hated that phrase. He used to use it about himself when he was in a bad place, and his father would sit him down and tell him that they weren't broken, that they had enough love for each other that nothing needed fixed. "He said what?"</p><p>"Broken family." Tony repeated, swallowing. He hated that word too, but right now it suddenly felt fitting. "That's what we are, aren't we?"</p><p>The younger man felt his heart break, knowing that they were the special case family that people avoided. They were supposed to have each other and currently things were just bad between them. </p><p>"If you'd asked me two months ago, I'd have said no." Peter stated, a hint of misery in his voice as he tried his best to keep his face in neutral. His heart hurt a lot, but he didn't want it to show. Unfortunately his father could see right through him.</p><p>"You're killing me here, kid." Tony confessed, bowing his head and sounding lost and sad. "How am I supposed to know what's going on with you if you don't talk to me?"</p><p>Peter shook his head, pursing his lips. He still wouldn't look up at his father. "How are you supposed to know your son needs his father?" He asked with a little attitude. "Hm, beats me, maybe the fact that he's a teenager and you're his only parent."</p><p>He heard his father sigh heavily, and it hurt to know he was making his dad hurt. None of this was normal, or fair, or right. But this is where they were and they had to get through it. "I'm busy working so I can pay for food, for your schooling and your clothes, I keep a roof over our heads. I'm trying to give you a good life,"</p><p>The younger man scoffed and sat up, looking at him for a moment but realising he couldn't take the site before him. "Don't try and make it out that I'm ungrateful! You haven't spent any time with me lately, it's like you only care about random men and not your own son! It's like these guys mean more than I do."</p><p>"You KNOW that's not true," Tony said firmly. "You know that you're my everything.</p><p>Peter laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "You! You are so full of shit! I see you, going out on nights where you and I were supposed to hang out, and you get drunk, and sleep with some random guy whose names you never remember and then you stumble in the house in the morning and expect me to put you to bed after a stranger has done god knows what to you?!"</p><p>Tony stood up, brows furrowed but his face a mixture between concerned and sad. "I can sleep with whoever I want."</p><p>"Is that what you got from that?!" Peter exclaimed, standing up and looking up at his dad. "I told you that you're neglecting me to get drunk and have sex, and you think this is about who you sleep with?"</p><p>"Well, isn't it?" Tony raised his voice, "Ever since I came out to you, you've acted like this was the worst fucking thing in the world!"</p><p>Peter was furious, clenching his jaw as he tried to get his anger under control. He breathed in deeply and let a shaky breath out, scrunching his face before looking back to his dad. "Have you ever thought this started because you started dating rather than who you were dating?"</p><p>"Oh," his father said, but not in an 'I understand' way, but more in a 'Is that right?' kind of way. "So I don't deserve to be happy then? You want me to just wait on you, hand and foot and not live my own life?"</p><p>"You're kidding right?" Peter asked angrily, "How stupid are you, dad? Do you think I care what gender you sleep with? You literally FORGOT FATHER AND SON DAY!"</p><p>Tony stared at him, shocked because it had completely slipped his mind. He opened his mouth to speak but had no idea what to reply. </p><p>"You've changed dad, and it's not because you're gay, I couldn't care less about that!" Peter started, his eyes teary and his face red with anger. "I love you daddy! Do you get that? I want you to be happy!" He said through gritted teeth. "But you're giving yourself to people who could hurt you, and you're drinking and neglecting the fact that your search for a man to love is redundant."</p><p>His father was really confused, he tried to piece everything together but it didn't make sense to him. "Redundant?" He replied in a question.</p><p>Peter nodded, "You already have a man at home who loves you." he said, a tear escaping his eye and streaking down his face. "Who's always loved you, and has been missing you so much. And I'm sick of not meaning anything to you." He wiped his face with his hand before turning away to leave the house. </p><p>Peter's heart was beating fast, knowing he couldn't turn around or he'd burst into fits of tears. He paused, wiping his face with his hands to get rid of any trace of tears, not realising he'd been crying. </p><p>His father wasn't saying anything in reply, and it was painful. </p><p>"I'm not coming home tonight." Peter told him, looking over his shoulder but not at his father. "If you're going out tonight then don't get yourself killed." He commented before leaving the house and closing the door.</p><p>---</p><p>School was a tough one today, Peter could hardly pay attention to any of his classes. All he knew was that he needed space away from his father, to gain a little perspective on things and try to figure out how to get himself out of such a mess. </p><p>He knew his father was a good man, he just didn't like the way he was acting right now. Peter couldn't focus, all he did was think about his father's face when he told him off. His father looked so sad, and it was heartbreaking, but he needed to tell him. Tony had been acting like an asshole, he had to hear it. He needed to know how Peter felt so he could decide whether it was important enough to change what he was doing.</p><p>Peter wanted to be his father's number one, not his guardian. Luckily Ned extended an invite over to stay at his for the night after Peter complained of a fight with his father. Of course, Ned has no idea of the details. Peter told him it was about neglect, yes, but nothing to do with the urge Peter had to push his father up against the wall and kiss him until their lips turned blue. </p><p>He dreamed about that half the day too. He closed his eyes and thought about his father saying sorry to him, kissing him softly, telling him that he was his only baby, the one he loved more than anything. That's what Peter needed right now, comfort and love.</p><p>Unfortunately by the time school finished, Ned had found out that his father was coming to pick him up for the weekend so they couldn't have a sleepover, which was utterly awful, because it meant that Peter was going to have to face his father again! This had to be fixed soon but he had no idea what to do.</p><p>He wasn't going to tell his father, but instead he was going to hide out in his bedroom and let the world around him disappear for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm Mr. Brightside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a loud thud. </p><p>Peter was supposed to be over at a friend's house, but they cancelled on him last minute, leaving him planless for the night. His father was out for the night, so he didn't see the problem staying home himself. They didn't really want to see each other anyway, things were just way too hard right now.</p><p>He watched a few hours of television before slipping into his pjs and getting into bed, watching youtube videos on his phone with his earphones in. It must have been 1am when he heard the thud. He took out his earphones and tried to listen quietly to see what he could figure out. </p><p>The only person it could have been was his father, probably coming home late and drunk after yet another night of going out and trolling for men to shag. The last thing he needed was another fight with his father, especially if he was drunk. </p><p>Hearing another thud, Peter decided to go and find out what it was, just in case his father was drunk and needing help to walk through the house to bed. He didn't want to have to help his father again, but if he hurt himself, Peter would feel awful. He still loved him more than life.</p><p>He was about to tiptoe into the hallway when he heard two people coming up towards his door. Peter hid in his room as he eavesdropped. He could hear his father shushing whoever it was, telling them to be quiet as they moaned.</p><p>Then, the sound of a man that he didn't recognise, "Your son isn't here, please," </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, this man seemed so needy. He, himself hadn't had that much experience in sex, so every little thing turned him on. He stilled as he heard his father growl, which was probably the hottest thing that Peter had ever heard in his life. He froze, a shiver down his spine as he felt it change him. He had dreamed about it, but hearing it was so much better. </p><p>Maybe Peter was going to get a silver lining out of today after all? Maybe he was going to get to hear his father in action, hear all his moans and groans, find out what he likes. This was going to be one hell of a fantasy maker. </p><p>"Be a good quiet boy, or daddy won't suck your cock." Tony said in the deepest, most attractive voice in the world. </p><p>Peter's mouth was dry as he closed his eyes, his stomach filling up with the sensation he felt so many times over the last few weeks. It was naughty, wrong and just what he needed. He leaned his head against the wall, his father literally referred to himself as daddy? Fuck that was hot. And those filthy words… that did something to Peter. He could feel goosebumps wave over his body as he licked his. His father's voice was a huge turn on. </p><p>"Daddy, please!" The unknown man spoke, he sounded a little younger than his father, which was sort of a turn on as well, knowing that his father liked an age difference. "You're the best, daddy! You're so big."</p><p>Okay so this man was more needy than anyone ever, but he definitely gave Peter the information he needed. So his dad had a big cock? Perfect. Peter let himself imagine it, which he agreed was gross, but what else was he supposed to do in this situation. He wondered what it was his dad was so good at.</p><p>If his father was willing to sleep with a younger man, it would be so much easier to imagine himself in that position. Peter knew this was beyond wrong, disgusting, horrible even. And if his father knew about this, he would definitely be disowned. </p><p>But Peter's hand was stroking his clothed erection nonetheless, listening to the sounds of groaning that his father was doing as they kissed and pressed each other against the walls. </p><p>"Baby boy, gonna be good for me?" Tony asked, slamming him into Peter's door, making Peter jump, clamping his hand over his mouth. </p><p>The way his father said 'baby boy' was fucking intoxicating. Imagine getting to be the person he called that? Oh god, Peter was so hard. He wanted to be Tony's baby boy, he would die for that enchanting chance.</p><p>"Yes, daddy!" The younger man answered in a slutty moan. "Can we fuck in this room?"</p><p>"No, that's my son's room," his father told him, "No one's allowed in there, but I have an idea."</p><p>Peter held his breath, knowing that his father was so close, probably sporting a perfect hard-on just like him. He couldn't help but feel jealous of the younger man, pinned under a strong body. He knew his father worked out a lot, and now he couldn't stop picturing it.</p><p>"Get in my bedroom, get naked and lie silently on the bed. I'm going to go and get some lube from the shop next door, when I come back, you're getting everything you want." Tony growled, biting down on his neck.</p><p>The younger man moaned and writhed against the wall, he must be in heaven right now with that gorgeous man against him. "Okay daddy, I'll be waiting."</p><p>"Good, now get," Tony growled. Peter could hear a smack, and the younger man squealing as they pulled away from each other. His father must be into spanking… oh god that would be hot. There was spanking in some of the videos that Peter had watched and he was very eager to try it.</p><p>The very moment that Peter heard his father walk out the back door, he knew what he was going to do. And it would be sick, and wrong, and the worst thing in the world. But he needed it… he needed to feel his father's touch.</p><p>Peter left his room and headed for his father's, swinging the door wide open to see a half naked man barely a few years older than him. The man was semi-slim framed with a mop of brown hair, he looked like a deer in headlights. </p><p>"Who the fuck are you?!" The man asked, grabbing his shirt and covering himself.</p><p>"Me?" Peter raised his eyebrows. "Who the fuck are you?! This is my house, you need to leave now!"</p><p>The man in question wasn't too happy about this, "Kid, look, me and your dad are just… we need some time okay? Go back to your friends house and I'll be gone by the time you get back."</p><p>Peter shook his head, looking serious as he raised his voice. "No chance. Get out my fucking house, now." He reached over and grabbed the man's shoes, chucking them at him. "He's my father, and I come first. Understood?!?"</p><p>The man put on his shoes and picked up his stuff as fast as he could. "Fucking children," he muttered as he passed by, walking down the hall. When the door slammed, Peter knew he had two moves. The right one, and the wrong one. </p><p>He was already hard, so why not?</p><p>Peter turned off the lights and pulled off his shirt, excited and terrified of how long this was going to last for. All he knew was that he was aching to be touched, and if his father was as good as the random man said he was, then Peter wanted to try.</p><p>Nervously he rid himself of all his clothes, uncovering his soft skin. Peter was slightly muscled, but had a slim frame. He fixed his hair before carefully climbing on his father's large bed. He'd only been on this bed days ago when he sat and talked to his father as he put away his laundry. </p><p>He shivered in the sheets as he stared into the darkness of the room, all his father had to do was to turn on the light and he'd know. </p><p>This was the scariest part. The front door opened and closed, and Peter could hear his father's footsteps walking fast through the house. He held his breath as he turned over, sticking his ass in the air as he dug his face into the pillow, just in case the light was turned on.</p><p>The door opened, and he heard a low, seductive chuckle. "Like it in the dark, do we?" He asked, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Peter said nothing, he didn't think he could speak, the fear was too much, but his father's voice made his dick harder. </p><p>"Good boy. Keeping silent for daddy." Tony spoke as he began to rid himself of his clothes. "Come here, I need your mouth."</p><p>Peter scrambled as fast as he could to the side of the bed, eager to try and blow his father's mind. (Pardon the pun.) He sat on all fours, shakily reaching out to touch his fathers warm, strong, bare thighs. Oh, they felt so fucking nice to the touch. </p><p>Tony chuckled, "Aren't we eager, baby boy?" He asked as he threaded his strong thick fingers into Peter's curls. He pulled them, making Peter whimper slightly. "Open that pretty mouth of yours," he whispered, "Make daddy proud of you,"</p><p>Peter had NEVER been so hard in his whole life, every part of this was amazing. And the fact that he was about to have his father's cock in his mouth?? Please never let this end. </p><p>Peter opened his mouth, grasping onto Tony's hips as he wrapped his lips around the head. It didn't feel weird like he thought it would, it actually tasted amazing. Peter was becoming addicted after just one taste.</p><p>"Fuck," his father moaned. Peter's eyes shut tight as he couldn't handle how fucking hot his dad's moaning was. He wanted to make him moan as much as he could. </p><p>Peter's lips stretched over Tony's large, thick cock, sinking down as far as he could without choking. His father's cock was really big, just like he had hoped. It felt weird to start with, but he ended up enjoying it. Peter held onto the base, jerking it off as he sucked on the head, massaging the slit with his tongue. </p><p>"Ohfuckinghell!" Tony groaned, his head going backwards as he moved his hips with what he thought, was the man from the club's head. "Yeah… just like that… god, you weren't kidding when you said you knew what you were doing! Fuckyes!" </p><p>Peter was ecstatic that he was able to make his father swear obscenities, especially since they were a no swearing household. He worked harder, one hand on his father's balls as he bobbed his head. </p><p>"Shit… keep going… oh baby boy, I'm so proud… fuuuck!!! You want my cum?" Tony asked, holding his hair tighter. "I'm gonna feed you my cum, baby!" </p><p>The younger man prepared himself, working hard as he let his tongue massage his father's slit. "I'm gonna cum!" Tony moaned as he thrust up, "Baby, fuck!" He cried as he unloaded into the man's mouth. </p><p>Peter swallowed it as best he could, there was rather a lot, and some of it stayed on his lips. As Tony finished moaning, he pulled Peter up by the hair and captured him in the most dirty kiss.</p><p>Peter was flying. The kiss was perfect, it was hungry and needy, his father's tongue was inside his mouth as their lips smacked against each other. Peter was addicted, trying to grab onto him for more as Tony growled. The older man pushed him to lie back onto the bed.</p><p>"You're a better kisser than you were ten minutes ago," he praised him before getting down to his knees, between Peter's legs. "I think you deserve a treat,"</p><p>Then he felt those big strong hands he loved so much smooth over his body. His father's hands felt so fucking good against him. They went up his abdomen towards his nipples, and then slid back down to his thighs, massaging them. "Pretty boy," he whispered before kissing Peter's thighs. </p><p>His fingers traced down the back of Peter's thighs towards his peachy ass, dragging him closer as his lips kissed over the younger man's thighs, driving him insane. </p><p>Peter bit down on his lip, he wanted to cum already, knowing he wouldn't last long he felt embarrassed. He had to keep silent though, or there was no way he was getting there. </p><p>"Gonna make you cum, baby boy," Stark growled, biting into his soft thigh. </p><p>Peter groaned loudly in a deeper voice, trying to mask his own identity as he thrust up. Tony chuckled, his hand sliding down to Peter's balls. "You like when I call you baby boy, don't you?"</p><p>The older man swiped his experienced tongue over the slit of Peter's cock, making the younger man moan loudly. </p><p>One of Peter's hands threaded in his own hair as the other hand clasped into the sheets as his untouched cock was finally being adored. A perfect wet heat surrounded the head of his cock and took him all in, sucking obscenely.</p><p>Peter's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he bit down so hard on his bottom lip he nearly drew blood. Tony sucked hard, bobbing his head and deep throating the younger man.</p><p>Peter writhed underneath him, only moaning and gasping when he couldn't hold it in, his body shaking with desire as his legs rose up and clung around his father. Tony growled again, gripping onto the younger man's ass tighter and doubling down, trying to make him cum hard. </p><p>The younger man couldn't take it any longer, he was thrusting, writhing, skin glistening with sweat as he arched his back. "UHHH!" he cried loudly as he came hard down his father's throat.</p><p>The older man sucked him down, drinking every last drop and moaning as he did so. When he let the younger man's cock slide from his mouth, he rubbed his face gently on Peter's thighs.</p><p>"That was… so perfect." His father told him, a smile on his face "You're doing exactly what I need you too."</p><p>Peter was panting, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. Nothing was hotter than what had just happened, but he knew he needed more. He knew his father, although didn't know it was him, wanted more. </p><p>He decided to take a shot, reaching down for his father's hand and sitting up, bringing his fingers to his lips. Tony cooed as he felt two fingers being brought into Peter's mouth for him to suck on. </p><p>"You… are very quickly becoming my favourite hook-up." Tony whispered as the other man sucked hard on his fingers. "Luckily for you, I brought some really nice lube."</p><p>Peter moaned as he let the fingers slip from his mouth. Tony felt around for the tube of lube and put some onto his fingers. </p><p>"I know you've done this before," Tony commented as he manoeuvred Peter to lie on the bed, still assuming that this was his chosen guest. "But I'm quite big, so I'll put a little extra care into preparing you."</p><p>Thank fuck! Peter's internal monologue was going haywire, he couldn't believe that this was really happening. In a few minutes he wouldn't be a virgin anymore, all thanks to his father's large and thick cock. He licked his lips and opened his legs wide, digging his heels into the mattress. </p><p>The older man's large finger found its way to Peter's hole, massaging the opening before dipping inside. Peter clenched his eyes shut as he got used to this new feeling, holding his breath. </p><p>Tony paused after pushing his digit fully in. "You lied to me," he spoke softly but seriously.</p><p>Peter was internally freaking out, how the fuck did Tony figure it out? He waited for the hit, the screaming, the being thrown out of the house. </p><p>The older man cleared his throat. "You're a virgin," Tony spoke, slowly sliding his finger out. "You told me you'd done this many times before… and that you were ready for a great night." </p><p>Was Peter supposed to speak? And if so, what the fuck was he supposed to say? He rolled his hips to indicate how much he wanted this. </p><p>"Are you sure?" Tony asked, sliding the finger in and out slowly. "Because I don't know how you'll react to something so big." </p><p>Peter moaned, thrusting his hips, needing it. Dying for this to happen. </p><p>"Well, okay." His father answered, kissing his thigh as he started opening him up.</p><p>With each stroke, Peter was sweating and coming apart, his entire body swarming over with pleasure. He was shaking, writhing, moaning loudly as he tried to keep his voice different. Words weren't allowed, not this time. He bit down on his lip as two fingers slipped in and out, stretching him and making him feel things he never felt before.</p><p>Peter was in heaven, as a third finger slipped in, and then a forth, pressing in deeper and thicker, gently touching his prostate on which he moaned so loud he nearly forgot where he was. </p><p>Tony pulled out and lathered himself up, moving the other man over onto his knees. But the younger man fought him, he didn't want to be taken behind the first time. It would have been good to stifle his moans in the pillow, but he wanted to be kissed. </p><p>He grabbed his father and pulled him in for a kiss, his hand moving between them as he raised his hips. Tony got the idea and parted Peter's cheeks, squeezing them as the younger man pressed into him.</p><p>Tony was on his knees, holding the other man up as he entered him, kissing him hard. Peter was louder than anyone he'd ever fucked, and way more enthusiastic. </p><p>Peter was grabbing him, clinging onto him hard as they kissed hard. Tony's cock was huge, and it stretched him out as it entered him, but it was a good pain. The younger man's eyes were closed tightly, begging for his father's tongue as he felt the new sensation inside him. </p><p>As he was fully inside, Tony's moans were the sexiest fucking thing. "Fuck baby, you're so tight!" He grunted as he held him tightly and started fucking up into him. It was slow for the first few thrusts, making sure the other man was okay. </p><p>Peter's head went into Tony's neck, mouth open, head sweaty as they moved against each other. The older man held him, in a weirdly intimate way for just a random fuck. Maybe it was because Tony knew he was a virgin, he didn't want it to be a bad experience.</p><p>"Oh fuck, clench around me baby boy!" </p><p>Peter did as he was told, and was treated with the sexiest groan. He was pushed against the bed as Tony lay above him, fucking hard into him, deeper and faster. He was holding Peter's legs as the younger man cried with pleasure.</p><p>Peter had lost his voice, it was far beyond being able to make a noise. His mouth was open, tears clung to his face as he was fucked hard by his father. </p><p>"You're so good, oh you're perfect!" Tony cried, letting one hand go between them and jerk the man off. "I want you to cum, cum for me, pretty boy!"</p><p>"Ooh!" Peter cried out, gripping Tony's hair tight as he shook, a strangled noise tore from his throat as he came hard between them, shaking as he overcame with pleasure. </p><p>The muscles around Tony's cock retracted and spasmed hard against him, forcing him to cum hard inside him. "OH FUCK!" he cried out as he kept going, letting Peter's ass milk his cock. </p><p>He kissed Peter's shoulder and pulled out, collapsing beside him. His hand on the other man's chest, letting him calm down. </p><p>"I don't normally let people stay," he said softly. "But, this is a big night for you, so you can stay. But you have to leave before my son comes home tomorrow," he leaned over and kissed Peter's cheek. "But I'm definitely going to see you again. </p><p>Peter was a breathless, sweaty mess, grinning to himself as his tired eyes lidded. He snuggled into the older man and kissed him, telling himself that when his father fell asleep he would sneak out, and the man would never know. </p><p>That was the plan. </p><p>However, Peter didn't account for the fact that he was exhausted. He fell asleep within minutes, softly snoring against the pillow. Tony stroked him, and kissed his hair, the room still pitch black. </p><p>Half an hour after his guest fell asleep, Tony pulled away and headed towards the en suite bathroom to wash his face. As he looked in the mirror, he noticed another grey hair. Half smiling to himself in self pity, he stared down into the sink.</p><p>Tony sighed, softly wiping his face with a wet flannel. He loved bringing people home, but he felt guilty. All he really wanted was someone to love, someone to care about that wanted him back. That's all anyone ever wanted right? And he knew dating and being a working single father was going to suck, he couldn't have three number one priorities, no matter how much he wanted it. </p><p>He hoped Peter was okay, and as he thought about Peter, he knew that his son was right. Tony couldn't even remember this man's name.</p><p>Tony didn't usually feel so much when he had someone home from the club. Usually it was in, out, off. But tonight was so much different than it was before. To start with, this person seemed a bit annoying but worth taking home. He had made promises about sex that Tony couldn't pass up. But when they got in the bedroom, it changed. It was hot, but not what was promised. In fact, it was weirdly intimate, and it made Tony break his rule. </p><p>Usually he never spoke to these meet ups again, but there was something so special about him. Fuck, Tony couldn't even remember his name. </p><p>Sighing heavily again, he opened the door to head back into his room and climb into his head. The light of the bathroom softly filled up the crack, lighting up a line of the room. Tony glanced over at the bed.</p><p>He froze. </p><p>That was NOT the man he took home. Oh no. That pretty little thing in his bed, exhausted and sleeping with a smile on his face and sweat in his hair was his son. </p><p>His fucking son. </p><p>It hit him so hard, and he didn't know what to do. Why the fuck was his son naked in his bed when it should have been his friend from the club, whatever his name was?! Why was Peter okay with kissing him, and doing what he did, knowing it was him? Why did Peter go along with everything? And why the FUCK was it the best sex he'd had in so long?</p><p>No wonder his partner had made no noise in bed. He didn't want to be discovered. </p><p>Peter must have snuck in! That was the only explanation, because he wasn't gone for that long. And there was no way that Peter just happened to be here and it was all a misunderstanding. </p><p>Tony felt sick, even more sick knowing that he'd just fucked him. His heart raced as he closed his eyes, trying to find a way to make this all better. He wanted to run, he wanted to leave and never come back. </p><p>But as Tony looked at the bed, he realised that this was his boy. The one thing he had in his life. The one person who he still had and hadn't left yet, and if Peter woke up to him gone, it would kill him. </p><p>Oh god, he just took his son's virginity! That's the most disgraceful thing a father could do! But Peter must have planned this. It's either for revenge or to get attention, but either way, they had to discuss this.</p><p>He sighed heavily, reaching for sleeping trousers and putting them on before climbing into the bed and awkwardly lying at the far end. He stared at Peter for a few minutes, hoping to god his son forgives him. </p><p>Then he thought about it, knowing his son was being needy and jealous, scaring off his dates and needing Tony to be home. It was probably his way of marking his territory or something? Tony was not happy in the slightest. He was angry, and hurt, and felt like the worst person in the entire world. But, he couldn't yell at his son. Especially after everything lately. </p><p>It was his son, and he had to take care of him and look after him. His dad / daddy came out in him, a good mix of the two. </p><p>Tony moved closer to him, scooping his son into his arms and stroking his hair and watching him sleep. "Goodnight, Peter. I love you." He kissed his forehead gently. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lemme know what you think! @sulphuriccherry twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Want It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony didn't sleep much that night. He let his boy sleep soundly in the bed, but he couldn't keep his head straight. Everything that happened… it was the most illegal and the worst thing he had ever done. </p><p>The entire world would put him to death for it, and yet, he hated himself for enjoying it. Sex with Peter was actually fantastic? He shouldn't admit it out loud, but he loved the way his son kissed, felt and moved. How their bodies just fit together so well. </p><p>When Peter opened his eyes, Tony was lying behind him on his back, staring up at the ceiling with the cover over his bottom half, but Peter had it up over his chest. </p><p>He could hear his son start to panic a little as he realised where he was, opening the covers to gently slip out of the bed and escape. </p><p>"Stay here." Tony spoke softly, making Peter freeze. He could see Peter's ears turn pink from the back of him, and he knew how horrible the kid must have felt. "You have some explaining to do." </p><p>Peter cleared his throat but still looked the other way, trying to imitate the man from yesterday that either of them could barely remember. "I should go before your son comes home."</p><p>The older man chuckled and sighed, "He didn't sound anything like that, Peter, you know that. But we need to talk about what the fuck happened, so if you could turn around please," </p><p>The younger man clenched his eyes shut and slowly spun around, holding the duvet to his chest as he lay on his side facing his father. There was no chance he was going to open his eyes. His heart was beating so fast he could hardly tell which was louder, the thump of his heart or the ticking of the clock.</p><p>"There." His father started. "Now, I'm not going to scream at you. But I should. Because what you did was very VERY bad." He said sternly. "Not only did we break the law, well, a few laws, there was also a massive consent issue that wasn't respected.'</p><p>Peter nodded, his face red as he tried not to cry. He could feel a lump forming in his throat as he clenched his jaw, his heart breaking inside him. He didn't even think about any of that, all he wanted was his father.</p><p>"Do you understand what you did?" </p><p>Peter's chin shivered as he nodded, tears escaping his eyes. "Yes," he whispered. </p><p>"Now could you tell me why this happened?"</p><p>The younger man wiped his eyes as he burst into tears, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath, crying so hard it hurt. "I'm so sorry!" He sobbed into the duvet, "Please don't stop being my dad! I know I'm the worst! I'm awful and horrible!'</p><p>He felt Tony's hand gently stroke his hair as he cried, "You're not those things, Petie." Tony soothed him, "I'll always be your dad."</p><p>"You hate me," Peter cried, sniffing.</p><p>"Not one bit." His father comforted him, "I love you so much, I just don't understand. Everything was fine, and then I came out and you started hating me, and now we are here."</p><p>Peter held the duvet against him as he sat up, still refusing to look at his father. "I… I was jealous," he admitted in a whisper, balling himself up in the covers where he sat, hugging his knees. "I wanted you to be mine," he closed his eyes and bowed his head against his knees. "I'm the man who stays at home, worrying about you, excited to see you. It's always just been us,"</p><p>Tony nodded, clenching his jaw. "I'm your father." He stated, "This is illegal and inappropriate. I'm supposed to look after you, keep you safe! If I had known, you wouldn't be here right now."</p><p>"Maybe that's why I didn't want you to know." Peter lay back in the bed, covering his eyes with his hands. "I just wanted us to be us, I wanted you. I know you could never want an ugly thing like me," he sighed. "But… yeah."</p><p>His father thought for a few moments, silence filling up the air. "Pete… do you understand what happened? Because I don't think you do. How long have you wanted this? How do you… you know… feel about me?"</p><p>Peter let out a frustrating noise before taking a deep breath in, "I know what happened! I lost my virginity to my father! And it was amazing! And I don't regret it!" He exclaimed with confidence. "I've wanted this for a while, I don't know, a month maybe. I can't help it," </p><p>He sat up and looked over at his father for the first time, their eyes met and Peter lost his breath. Tony noticed how his son practically melted at the sight of him, it was actually really sweet. </p><p>Peter looked hopeless and sad, he shrugged as he said exactly what he felt in that moment. "I love you, dad. Everything you do turns me on, it's like… my heart just jumps out of my chest when you're around, being touched by you is amazing. And lately you've forgotten about me, and I know what you're out looking for… I just… I wanted you back." He spoke with sadness in every word.</p><p>His father held out his hand to hold onto Peter's. "Honey, listen." He cleared his throat. Tony was not equipped for this situation, nobody really was to be honest. They don't teach you this in college, why would they? </p><p>"You're my son and I love you." He smiled at him, noticing how the younger man's eyes reacted with a twinkle. "But," and cue the sad eyes of a kicked puppy. "Angel, you're a teenager, and my son. I'm not in love with you, in fact, I feel very uncomfortable knowing that last night happened."</p><p>Peter bit his bottom lip and nodded, looking down and dropping his hand from his fathers and looking down at the bed. His cheeks tinged pink as his eyes welled up. "Ok."</p><p>Tony shook his head, "Don't be like this, come on. We should both be with people our own ages, people who aren't related, do you understand?"</p><p>"Yep." Peter managed to get out without crying. His fingers shook as he tried his best not to let his body heave with sobs. "So you're going to sleep with every drunk man in the state, and I'm going to continue to suffer alone, and we'll live like that." He wiped his face aggressively as tears streamed down his face.</p><p>"No. If it hurts you that much," Tony spoke, "I'll stop drinking and I'll cut down my meet-ups."</p><p>Peter bit on the inside of his lip as he licked his lips, sniffed and looked around the room so he didn't have to look at his dad. "Fine."</p><p>The older man took pity on his son, he knew how hard it was to be young and crushing on someone, especially when you can't have them. "You'll get over me. It's just a crush, you're confused about sexuality and sex and -" </p><p>"Shut up!" Peter exclaimed, staring him in the eyes. Peter's face was miserable, it was breaking his father's heart. "I'm in love with you, daddy. And all I want is to be yours, can you let me try?"</p><p>"Honey, no," Tony whispered, "You could be taken away from me. I could go to jail, I'd lose my job, you're going to hate me for all of this anyway and end up in therapy. This is a really big thing we've done here, and you didn't even ask me,"</p><p>Peter nodded, drying his face again as he held the covers against his body, moving off the side of the bed to stand up. "I'm sorry I did that. I'm sorry I'm sick, and disgusting, and I'm not the man you want me to be." His chin shivered as the lump in his throat was more prominent than ever. "I'm sorry that you deserve a better kid, and maybe after I'm gone you can adopt one better than me with Roger. I'll have my stuff out by tomorrow." </p><p>With that, he left the room, closing it behind him and heading to his bedroom. Now he had to find somewhere else to live. </p><p>-----</p><p>Peter cried in the shower for almost an hour, not realising his father was listening to the whole thing. Tony called in sick to work, and trust me did he feel sick. And miserable. And disgusting. And the worst father in the world, they both took part in ruining their relationship, and both of them hurt each other.</p><p>Sure, neglect wasn't the same as what Peter did, but Tony wouldn't call it the R word. That was too far because it's not what it felt like to him, it's not like he knew who he was going to be sleeping with anyway. But Peter overstepped a line, a huge one. </p><p>And now his little blossom wanted to leave him, leave the nest Tony had spent forever building for him. There were three options laid out for him, but only two for Peter it seemed. Peter wanted all or nothing, and he wouldn't settle to going back to normalcy. </p><p>But could Tony do that to his son? He could never forget him, and his heart would break for him disappearing and never coming back. How could he look himself in the mirror either way? </p><p>It was hard to keep the feelings from last night from his mind. How soft, sweet and perfect his boy was. How their bodies fit together and their tongues danced passionately. It was magical, that ass was perfect and those lips were the softest tastiest ones he'd ever kissed. </p><p>Tony stood at the bathroom door, listening to Peter's muffled crying, knowing that he had just broken his son's heart and his own was being squashed in pain and guilt. </p><p>He was at war with himself, does he knock on the door and walk in to talk to him? To hold him? To kiss him? Or does he simply walk away and let his son disappear from his life?</p><p>Then he heard the shower turn off, and he realised how stupid it would he to walk inside. As a good human being, a good father and a good man, he wasn't going to jeopardise their lives from here on out. With that, he walked away to the kitchen, to start making pancakes for them both.</p><p>---</p><p>It took forty minutes for his son to walk through, not looking him in the eyes as he went to the fridge for a drink, ignoring his father being there. Tony had to be the one to set the tone, to make things right.</p><p>"I thought we could discuss this a little more." Tony cleared his throat, "I've called off work."</p><p>Peter closed the fridge and walked to the other side of the kitchen island, staring at the pancakes his father was making on the pan. "That's nice of you, but I'd rather just start packing."</p><p>The older man frowned, "You're not leaving this house." He stated. "I will not have my child living on the street, you may not believe this but I love you. You're my son, regardless of what happened last night."</p><p>"Last night was my first time." Peter muttered as he went to pick two plates out of the cupboard. </p><p>Tony nodded, sighing heavily. "I figured that out. You have no idea how bad I feel about taking your virginity, but… Peter, I had no idea it was you."</p><p>"Okay so I'm an asshole who assaulted you?! Can you just let me move out?!" Peter exclaimed, almost slamming the plates down as he got angry.</p><p>"Hey!" Tony spun around, glaring at him. "I'm not saying that's what happened! I don't feel assaulted! I'm not gonna turn around and say that last night was traumatic because it wasn't!" He took the plates from his son and moved them to the island before he continued cooking them. "But you need to understand that that's not okay, and whether or not I should say this, you should know that I did enjoy last night!" He said angrily.</p><p>Peter gulped as he nodded. He'd still not been able to look his father in the face since they'd woken up. His ass was a little sore so he didn't want to sit down, instead he hovered, leaning his back against the fridge. </p><p>"That's good." He said very quietly, "So did I."</p><p>Tony paused for a second, realising the gravity of the steps that his own son took last night. This wasn't about him, Tony would get over this, but his son needed a post-virginity-loss discussion. "Peter, honey. Let's talk about it, how are you feeling after last night?"</p><p>Peter paused, he had no idea what his father was expecting to hear. "Do you mean, like, about you? About us?"</p><p>"About having sex. How's your emotions? How's your body? Was it… was it a good experience? Do you feel like it's something you really wanted?" He placed the last pancake on the pile before turning and studying his son's face. </p><p>Peter was blushing, "Uh, yeah." He spoke softly as a little smile crawled on his face, his eyes on the food. "I feel fine, a little sore maybe but that's normal I suppose. It was something I wanted, a lot. And I'm not sorry it happened. Well, I am about the consent thing. But. Yeah."</p><p>Tony watched his son with furrowed brows, trying to figure him out. "Kid, we need to discuss these feelings you're having."</p><p>"I don't see why," Peter shrugged as he and his father walked over to the table to take a seat. "It's not really relevant."</p><p>"You made it relevant by getting into my bed naked." His father commented as they pulled up a seat each at opposite sides of the table. "Talk to me about how all of this happened."</p><p>Peter huffed, moving a pancake to his plate. "Fine, but if you hate me at the end, this is on YOU." He started before he sat cross legged on his seat and started to pick apart the dry pancake with his hands, eating little sections.<br/>"So, you came out, and I wanted to be supportive so I was looking online about gay issues, you know, to be a good son."</p><p>With a mouthful of pancake, his father looked at him with a touched expression on his face. "You were googling how to be a supportive ally?"</p><p>The younger man nodded, "Yeah. And then, somehow I got onto porn. It was like… a daddy thing. Anyway it started from there and just became this." He raised his eyebrows as he carried on eating, staring downwards as usual. </p><p>"So you started seeing me… uh… sexually?" He asked in an uncomfortable tone, furrowing his brows. </p><p>"Yep." Peter muttered. "I, uh, it started off sexually, and then it was emotional, and now?" He finally looked up at his father, staring into his perfect eyes, trying not to lose his nerve as he physically lost his breath in the beauty before him. Of course, Tony noticed. </p><p>"I'm in love with you." Peter said with a face that read, 'I don't care and I'm happy'. "I know these feelings are… weird. And I guess, frightening. I don't mind leaving… I just. I see you, and I think, that's it right there."</p><p>"That's what?" Tony tilted his head. </p><p>"That's my world." Peter replied with a smile, the very smile that always brightened Tony's day. "That's my favourite person who I'm excited to see every day. The one who's always happy for me. The one who holds me when I cry."</p><p>The saddened face of his father looked down to his food, feeling too sick to touch it. "That's what dads are supposed to do," he spoke. "We are supposed to treat you with care and respect, I guess a lot of dads forget that. But… kids aren't supposed to fall in love with them."</p><p>"So I'm broken." Peter commented, "Great to think you think so too."</p><p>"You know I don't think that, Pete-"</p><p>"Then what would you call it? Dad, I'm in deep! I just think about you all the time, and I want to kiss you and hold you. And you've been pulling away from me! Actually, I want to talk about that now because if I am apologising for my behaviour, you have to too."</p><p>The older man sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "Okay. So talk." He gave his son the go ahead. "Let's do this like mature adults."</p><p>"Well yeah, since you fucked me yesterday I should at least be seen as an equal." Peter commented, noticing how his father tensed up. "Sorry, had to be said." He waved it off before he started explaining himself.</p><p>"You've…" Peter stopped for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to talk about this. "I'm so happy you've decided to be happy, I am. But since you've started dating, you've been away all the time. You haven't turned up for dinner, or wanted to spend time with me. You come home drunk and expect me to put you to bed after you've let a stranger molest you." </p><p>The younger man felt his heart break and his face drop as he thought about seeing his staggering father walk in that first night. "I didn't exist, and you just wanted to be with anyone else. And I thought… maybe… that I am a man, and I love you, maybe you don't have to be someone who searches for men all night, you could see that there's one who loves you more than they would." He felt a tear gently fall from his eyes.</p><p>Tony took pity on his son, he never really understood how it felt for him until now. Peter loomed positively heartbroken and destroyed. "You really do love your old man, don't you?"</p><p>Peter laughed, "You know? I do. I know how you like your eggs, and I know what songs and movies make you cry. I know your favorite animal and the things you hate." He licked his lips before he carried on, "I know all the things about you a lover would know, and I also know you taste… as amazing as you smell. I close my eyes and I think of you…" the younger man sighed disappointedly as he slowly shook his head. </p><p>"I love your smile, and your laugh. Your eyes and your touch, god, I just… I want to make you proud and happy, and I want to make you moan! It's like, it's always just been you and that's the only thing I ever want." He gazed up at his father, who's eyes were rimmed with red as he was biting down hard on his bottom lip. </p><p>It felt like forever until Stark spoke his reply in a dry voice. "I'm honoured." He was definitely emotional but he was really trying to hide it away. "But, Peter… I love you as a son. I don't… I'm not…" he sighed in frustration. "I love you but I'm not in love with you." </p><p>"Wouldn't expect you to be." Peter answered him, "I'm not exactly Roger."</p><p>"Petie, don't do that! It's not about that. It's about your age and the fact that I made you!"</p><p>"So, you're saying, that if I wasn't your son… and I was older… you'd be into me?" Peter asked him, staring at him wide eyed, basically grovelling for one glimmer of false hope to keep himself from disintegrating into nothing. </p><p>Tony knew that there was nothing they could do to change his age or the fact they were related. But he still had struggles saying it. Could he, in another life, see himself falling for Peter? Sure, he was pretty. Handsome even, and he kissed so lovingly and it was addicting. Touching Peter last night was… fuck, it was paradise. </p><p>And the younger man was right. They did know everything about each other, they loved the same weird things, and hated the same shows. There was literally nothing that clashed if you take out the legal reasons. <br/>But, would telling Peter yes give him false hope? Or would telling him 'no' make him depressed? </p><p>"Well?" Peter asked sweetly.</p><p>Tony's jaw was clenched as he begrudgingly nodded. "Yeah, kid. I'd be into you."</p><p>Peter's face lit up, a smile there and his eyes glowing. "You would?" His face gained a little colour as he tried not to blush. "Oh my god, that's… that's great. Because I could file for emancipation and we could wait until I'm twenty!"  </p><p>The older man's mouth hung open, "Uh… I wasn't expecting that." He swallowed, eyes glazed over as he tried to figure out what kind of mess he got himself into. "I don't think that's what I want."</p><p>Peter's smile began to fade a little, "But you just said -"</p><p>"Yeah, Pete, in another life. Not when I know you're my son, regardless of what the law says, I watched you being born, I held you minutes into you being brought into the world!' Tony scoffed as he stood up from the table, "I just want us to go back to normal!"</p><p>"Normal before you came out or after? By that I mean, are you going to start ignoring me to go fuck random men again?" Peter asked bitterly, sulking in his chair.</p><p>"No." Tony answered straight away. "We need to fix our relationship, so we are going to do father-son things. Not date things. Not me going out and trying to get dates, and not you trying to date me." </p><p>Peter closed his eyes, giving up and curling into his chair as he ate his last bit of pancake. "I don't want to lose you."</p><p>His father walked closer to him and pulled out the seat next to him, sitting down and leaning in, putting his hand on Peter's. "I don't want to lose you either, Petie. You're the best thing in my life, can we try and fix us? You can get over me… and I'll pay more attention to you."</p><p>The younger man looked at their hands before softly replying, "Okay, dad. Let's try."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It started out with a kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The goal was for a father and son to get their relationship back on tracks. This meant, of course, that they both had to put effort in and change the way they did things. Tony tried not to think about that night, about how his son tricked him into bed. He tried to tell himself it was because it made him feel uncomfortable, but really it was because he loved every moment of it.</p><p>Peter was the softest, tightest, most perfect entity he'd ever been honoured to touch. It was hard to get Peter out of his head, especially when they saw each other every day. Why did his son have to be such a sweet and loving entity? If Tony could find a partner half as good, and caring as his son, he'd be blessed. </p><p>For Peter, things were harder. Because he was in love with Tony, and every moment he was awake, or even asleep, he thought about him. Being manhandled, being kissed, being adored and held like he was special. Imagine how important he would feel if his father knew it was him? It was harder now, after all of that had happened. </p><p>Now that Peter had sex, it was all he could think about. He wanted it more and more, and with his father and him trying to spend more appropriate father / son time, it was like torture. He would get turned on by everything his father did, and had absolutely no way to relieve himself.</p><p>Their plan was to eat breakfast and dinner together, to talk about their feelings more but stay clear of inappropriate things. Tony had decided to stop dating, for now, so he could focus on the one relationship that really mattered.</p><p>Although things were supposed to go back to normal, it was harder for them both than they realised. So to sit and watch a movie together, they weren't sure how to sit. Peter was used to cuddling into his father, but he knew his father felt weird about it. </p><p>The first week was the hardest. Tony wouldn't walk around the house unless he was fully dressed, and he locked the bedroom and bathroom door every time he used the rooms. Peter had never felt so rejected in his life! The man who took his virginity was literally closing him out, and it was extremely painful. But that didn't stop Peter from wanting him.</p><p>To be honest, Peter had absolutely no intention of getting over him. He didn't even know if he wanted to! How could he not love the man? Tony Stark was everything good in this world, he was perfect in every way. His face was breathtaking, and his heart was bigger than anyone's. Sure, he'd made bad decisions, but that just made Peter want to hold him until he felt better about it.</p><p>It was a Saturday when they finally had a day off together, just between them to focus on bonding. Tony got up early and made them some breakfast, so Peter woke up to the smell of bacon.</p><p>Although Tony had decided to keep himself covered up, Peter wasn't too pleased about  following those rules, and decided to completely disregard them. He walked in with a messy head of hair, a rather long, baggy t-shirt that left one shoulder uncovered and stopped at his upper thighs, as well as a pair of boxers. </p><p>He knew how he looked, he wasn't unaware of how perfect his long, smooth legs looked. But he didn't care. He wanted Tony to keep seeing him this way, to put thoughts in his head, ones that will drive him crazy.</p><p>This is the first time he'd done that this week. For the last few days, he'd spend them following his father's rules, trying to keep things normal between them but it was just too hard. Tony literally fucked him, it can't go back to normal that fast. Especially since all Peter could think about was sucking his father's cock again.</p><p>As Peter strolled into the kitchen, he yawned as looked over to his father who was already washed and dressed. "Morning,"</p><p>"Good morning, sunshine!" His father replied with a smile, "Food's ready, how did you sleep?" He looked up at his son, a massive grin which then turned a little… off. Peter noticed how his father's cheeks tinged pink as his eyes went down his son's body. </p><p>The younger man pulled up a seat at the table as his father plated up and brought food to the table. "Yeah, it was fine, I guess. It's still hard to get to sleep at night, but at least I'm trying."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Peter." Tony replied as he placed the plates down and got them both cutlery and juice. "What would you like to do today?" The older man tried to get his mind off of how fucking beautiful Peter looked this morning. </p><p>"I'm not sure," Peter spoke as he started to eat, making sure to pay extra attention to his lips as he ate off of his fork. "I definitely want to do something fun," he continued. "Maybe we can go go-karting or something?"</p><p>Tony tilted his head, "I don't know if I feel like being tossed about in a little metal car." He smiled as he took a sip of his drink. "But something fun would be great."</p><p>Peter stood up to go and get himself some salt, reaching up to the cupboard, he felt his shirt rise up over his ass. Behind him, he heard his father nearly choke on some food. The younger man smirked to himself, he was sure he could break his father into giving him what he wanted. </p><p>"As long as I'm with you," Peter smiled as he skipped back to his seat, crossing his elegant legs over as he began to eat again. "I don't mind."</p><p>The entire day worked out like this. Peter wore shorts and a well fitted T-shirt as the two of them went out to the park and played a little frisbie. He made sure to throw it out of Tony's way, so he could see the older man's muscles move and flex. The sun was out, and the two of them seemed to be out there for hours. </p><p>Around lunch time, Tony went to the Ice-cream van and bought them both a drink and a cone each, which he brought back to their cosy spot under the tree.</p><p>"Here you go," he said, giving the cone to Peter.</p><p>"Ooh, thank you." Peter smiled, licking his lips as he leaned back against the big tree. "My favourite,"</p><p>The older man looked around the park as he ate his, watching all the other fathers and sons playing happily. No one else seemed to be as troubled as them, at least not from what he could see. There was a young boy on the swings, getting pushed by his dad, and they were both smiling and grinning. </p><p>Tony thought back to when his boy was that age, his life was so much simpler when it was like that. As he turned to look at his own son, his mouth dropped open.</p><p>How can that be his son? That fucking gorgeous, beautiful, young thing, seductively licking at his Ice-cream. Peter should always be licking Ice-cream, that's like pornography. Peter looked up at him, looking through those long lashes as his tongue licked up the Ice-cream on the side.</p><p>Tony froze. He knew Peter could see it, the lust and desire swimming in his eyes. His chest was falling heavily as he watched his darling boy attempt to eat his treat. Peter must have been planning this, planning to be so fucking endearing all day. Because every time Tony looked at him, he was finding another reason to look seductive. And it was killing him. But he stuck by his rules, this was not okay.</p><p>He wanted to protect his kid, to steer him in the right direction. Peter was too perfect to be fucked up this way, it probably wasn't even love either. It was most likely mixed up emotions which he couldn't understand or control. But whatever it was, it was wrong.</p><p>But that didn't stop Tony from wanting it. </p><p>The two of them were sitting on the sofa now, watching some comedy movie that was on their favourite channel. Although they hadn't talked much, neither of their minds were on the movie. In fact, if you asked Peter, he probably couldn't even tell you what movie they were watching. </p><p>Peter hated not being able to cuddle into his father, he was sitting at the other side of the couch, staring into space. Tony's eyes were glazed over, still thinking about the ice cream. </p><p>"Dad?" Peter asked quietly.</p><p>Tony shook himself out his trance and looked over at the younger man, "Yes, honey?"</p><p>Peter was playing with his hands as he spoke. "Do you really think we can get back to normal?"</p><p>The older man raised his eyebrows. Honestly? He had no fucking clue. Probably not. "I don't know, kiddo. But I don't wanna lose you."</p><p>"I don't wanna lose you either," Peter looked sad, miserable even as he started to chew on his bottom lip. </p><p>Tony sighed heavily, letting the tension go in his shoulders. "How are you feeling about all of this? I know that you've got strong feelings and confusing needs, are you coping?"</p><p>Peter shook his head, clenching his jaw. "I'm finding this hard." He stared off at the screen. "I just… I'm so…" Peter couldn't think of the right word to use. "I can't stop thinking about you,"</p><p>His father swallowed hard and looked away from him. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes and licking his lips. "I see."</p><p>"You ever think about me?" Peter asked in a whisper, hope in his voice. </p><p>Tony couldn't answer. It wasn't okay to answer. Because of course he thought about his son, every fucking night he tried not to think about him, but it never left his mind. He had to stay silent because they had promised never to lie to one another, but if he said it outloud, Peter would make a move. And he had to be a good dad, he couldn't let this happen.</p><p>"Dad?" Peter asked again. "Daddy?"</p><p>His father physically exhaled, his heart beating hard. "Peter… don't."</p><p>The younger man found himself smirking, noticing in his father's body language that he was nervous. His dad had obviously thought about him, so he decided to press in further.<br/>
Peter began to whisper as he sat up, eyes on his dad's face to see his reactions. </p><p>"I've thought about it." He started slowly, "About getting down on my knees and taking your cock in my mouth."</p><p>"Shit," Tony breathed, eyes still closed as his chest began to rise and fall heavily. </p><p>"I love the way you taste, daddy." Peter licked his lips and moving closer to him. "Having the big… thick cock that made me slide down my throat."</p><p>Tony's fingers were digging into the armrest, trying to keep himself cool, but he couldn't. He could feel Peter's body moving closer as his body filled up with heat. It was that feeling that you knew things were wrong, but that made it hotter. </p><p>"Where did you learn to talk like that?" His father whispered. </p><p>"I'm just telling you what I'm thinking," Peter said in a low tone, stopping beside his father. "Like when you made me suck you off… do you know how amazing that was? Tasting your cum was perfect… hearing you cum was even better."</p><p>"Peter. Don't." Tony commented faintly, "Please… I'm not strong enough to deny you."</p><p>"Then don't." Peter touched his hand, just his hand and nothing more. He noticed how his father's cock was twitching and starting to harden. But he learned his lesson last time, there was going to be a 'yes' coming from Tony's lips before they touched intimately again.</p><p>"Don't let yourself say no to something that feels so good… please daddy, don't I make you feel good?"</p><p>"You do." Tony opened his eyes, flushed as he looked over to his son. "You make me feel fucking amazing, Petie." He spoke in a husky voice. His eyes were dark and filled with lust as he stared at his boy. "I've thought about you every fucking night, kid, but I can't lose you."</p><p>"You're not going to lose me. I want you." Peter explained, "Nothing you do to me will make me leave… and I won't tell anyone. I won't. I promise! I just need you daddy,"</p><p>His father swallowed. "I'm not sure." He confessed, "Peter, you're so pretty. But I'm looking for forever and this is so illegal."</p><p>The younger man thought for a few moments, before gently crawling on top of his father who was frozen to the spot. Peter straddled him, holding onto his shoulders whilst looking down into his eyes.</p><p>"No one will ever know. I promise. I'll always be in your life, here to love you," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss his father's forehead. "I'll never hurt you… I'll kiss you when you're sad… I won't ever do anything without your permission, but I'm begging you," </p><p>His father was pretty much a mess underneath him. His skin was flushed, his eyes dilated as his hands were trying to stay by his side. "What happens when we're done, Peter? Once I fuck you so hard you can't walk? Do you graduate and move out? And I'm here alone?"</p><p>Peter licked his lips, shaking his head. "No daddy, I'd never hurt you like that. You're too good to leave,"</p><p>"We can't get married," Tony told him, lifting one hand to touch Peter's waist, his cock twitching under his son's body. "We can't have kids… we can't kiss in public…"</p><p>Peter started to gently rock his hips, ever so slightly touching their covered hard cocks together. "But you can kiss me here," he whispered as he lost his breath. "Uhhh… please."</p><p>Tony's eyes fluttered shut. "I want to," he spoke, "I want to, so badly, you couldn't understand, but as your father, I have to say no. Even though this feels amazing,"</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>"Uhh…" Tony bit down on his lip. "No." He hated himself as he put his other hand on Peter's other hip. "I want you to go harder… I want us to come together… and then we have to stop this… fuck, keep going."</p><p>Peter lowered his head and gently touched his lips to his father's jaw. "One last time? That sounds dangerous, daddy… you'll just want me more… but I wanna cum too." He let his fingers thread themselves in his father's hair, clasping at it as he began to thrust his hips against his father. </p><p>"Feels good," Tony whispered, moving his hips against his boys. "I'm so fucking turned on by you,"</p><p>"I can feel that," Peter smirked, licking his father's bottom lip. "Kiss me daddy?" </p><p>Tony growled before leaning up and capturing his son in a needy kiss. Peter squealed with happiness as he was once again brought into his father's intimate world. His dad's lips tasted just as amazing as he remembered, but this time there was no alcohol there, and it was just the taste of Tony. Peter was whimpering and moaning as they thrust their clothed cocks against each other. </p><p>The older man hated himself, but he couldn't keep away. He gave into temptation and gripped hard on his son's hips. "Pete," he whispered, "Peter, baby." </p><p>Peter looked down at him, flushed and turned on, hair and eyes wild. "Yes, daddy?"</p><p>Tony swallowed. "Fuck, you're pretty." He continued to roll his hips. "When did you get so pretty?"</p><p>His son blushed and giggled, "I've always been this pretty," he opened his mouth as he moaned louder, picking up the pace with his hips. Tony watched as his boy erotically rubbed against him, oh fuck it felt amazing. </p><p>"Fuck, kid," Tony growled, "Take off your clothes," </p><p>Peter pulled his top over his head and chucked it to the side before standing up to rid himself of his pants and underwear. His father watched as he bared his body, finally in the light, seeing it in its full glory. </p><p>"Woah, Petie," Tony placed one hand on his clothed cock and rubbed it. "That's… you've got a lovely body."</p><p>The younger man blushed and climbed back on top of him, gently pressing his naked body on his father's still covered body. Tony shivered, his cock hard and twitching under his body. "Daddy… I wanna cum for you," Peter whispered against his lips.</p><p>"Oh god." Tony's eyes fell shut. "I'm the worst dad in the world," he let his strong hands grip onto his son's ass. "Fuck, you're perfect. Get yourself off on me darling,"</p><p>"But what about you?" Peter asked, biting his fathers bottom lip before running his tongue along it. "I wanna see you cum daddy, maybe I can cum all over your clothes and then suck you off… would you like that daddy?"</p><p>The older man's mouth hung open, breathing heavily as he nodded. "Please," the words came out like a nerdy whisper. Tony had no idea he could ever be the submissive one in a sexual situation. He'd always been the dominant one, the one who makes his partner tremble with want. </p><p>But it turns out Peter was the only one who could make his legs turn to jelly. He felt his shirt being opened slightly, so Peter could rub his nipples. He hissed as his cock ached to be touched. Peter, his perfect, naked boy was cuddled against his front, thrusting violently against his body as he moaned into his ear.</p><p>This was fucking bliss. </p><p>"You're such a good daddy," Peter moaned into his ear, "You're so strong and handsome, grab my ass harder!" </p><p>Tony did as he was told and got himself two handfuls of his son's peachy ass, helping him to move against him. Peter's cock was hard and leaking, rubbing from the bottom of Tony's shirt to the opened buttons. The tip of his son's cock was hitting his stomach, as his son continued to shift.</p><p>"Daddy! Say things to me… please… nothing turns me on more than your voice."</p><p>His dad licked his lips, getting lost in the moment as he pretended that this wasn't wrong, that this was okay, because it felt more than okay. </p><p>"God, baby! You're so fucking pretty, daddy loves you so much, uhhhh, fuck! Right there! You're such a good little boy for me, being such a slut for your daddy,"</p><p>Peter whined against him, "Daddy! Don't… I'm not a slut… I'm your baby," he bit his lip as he started to heat up. </p><p>"Baby," Tony corrected himself, "Being such a good baby for me, I want your cum, Petie, all over me."</p><p>"Fuck thats hot, tell me you love me," Peter whispered as he neared his orgasm. "Tell me I'm yours,"</p><p>Tony grabbed a fistful of his son's hair and made him look at him. Peter was needy and lost in pleasure, and Tony was dark and lustful. "I fucking love you, I own you." He said through gritted teeth, "You're mine."</p><p>Seconds later Peter was shaking as he came hard over his father's chest, crying out loudly as he kept his eyes on Tony. "Ohfuckohfuck oh FUCK!" He cried, watching his cum shoot out and cling to his father. Some stained his shirt. But they didn't care.</p><p>"That was fucking hot," Tony growled as he kissed Peter hard. "You're gonna suck me off now, like the good son that you are."</p><p>Peter was sweaty, red and breathless, but he was NOT going to give up this opportunity. He nodded, shakily crawling off of his dad and onto the floor, pulling open his trousers and pulling them down along with his boxers.</p><p>When Tony's thick, long cock sprung free, Peter groaned. The sight of that cock was outstanding, there wasn't a better looking or tasting cock around. His mouth filled with saliva as he licked his lips, unable to keep his eyes off of it.</p><p>"You like my cock, don't you?" Tony asked his son, stroking Peter's curls. "You want this daddy cock?"</p><p>Peter nodded, swallowing hard. "I do," he whispered as he put his hand around Tony's cock, holding it in his smaller hands as he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the tip.</p><p>"Fuckme, Peter!" Tony moaned as he watched his son begin to suck him off. Peter's lips stretched over his cock, sliding down and gagging slightly, he pulled back and focused on the top. It was the hottest fucking thing that Tony had ever felt.</p><p>"Jesus, you're perfect… ohhh! Oh fuck, like that… just like that, play with my balls baby… yes!"</p><p>Peter was doing the best he could. He sucked and licked as his hand jerked off the base, the other cupping his father's balls and massaging them. He could feel his father trembling and shaking with lust and pleasure. Tony's perfect thighs surrounded his head and he loved it. His father smelled amazing, and tasted even better.</p><p>Tony was cursing, grunting, breaking apart underneath him. "Pete… oh shit, look at me, baby," </p><p>The younger man opened his eyes and looked up tearfully at his father, his mouth full of cock as he drool fell from his lips. Tony gripped at his hair, thrusting up. "Fuck, that's it, oh you're gonna take my cum now baby, drink it all down… I'm fucking cumming, down your perfect little throat… ah… ohhh… FUCK!" Tony nearly screamed as he watched his son take his large load, swallowing all of it down making satisfactory sounds.</p><p>Breathless and tired, both of them sat on the sofa, side by side and hand in hand. </p><p>"You're a little shit." Tony breathed with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "You knew I'd say yes."</p><p>Peter was smiling as he watched his father's perfect face, resting after that fucking hot session. "I didn't. But I hoped so. You don't know how much I love you."</p><p>Tony pulled Peter against his body, tangling them up and cuddling together. "I love you too. You know we can't be a couple right?"</p><p>"That's not something I know. But okay. So we can't get married… it doesn't mean I can sneak in at night and keep you warm."</p><p>The older man sighed heavily, "Are you suggesting that you and I have a purely sexual relationship at night and normal father / son during the day?"</p><p>"Precisely."</p><p>"But what about love? And dating? And real relationships?" Tony asked, kissing his head. "What if one of us meets someone?"</p><p>Peter kissed his father's chest, "Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. Let me be happy for tonight."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I'm running out of song lyrics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony couldn't sleep that night. He feared he'd never be able to sleep again after what was happening in his messed up life. He'd not been strong enough to say no to Peter, and they shared that amazing, beyond brilliant orgasm. Why did he let that happen?</p><p>When I tell you it blew his mind, I mean it. It completely ruined the man. All he could think about now was the glowing pleasure on his son's face, the need and the want. His kid wanted him, thrusted against him, needily begged him to touch him. Peter was soft and tasted like sin, and the way he moaned was nothing short of electric. He knew that he'd never be able to get it out of his head now. He wanted to kiss Peter and never stop, he was most certainly fucked. </p><p>How was he supposed to lead a normal life after this? To pretend to just be father and son in front of people, and then as soon as the doors are closed, defile him in every way his dirty mind could think of. </p><p>Before he knew it, he'd wasted half of the night staring up at the ceiling and hating the fact that he didn't hate himself for it. It was a Sunday, so he had a long day of trying to get used to this. He'd asked Peter to sleep in his own room that night, it wasn't anything personal, he just needed some time to accept this. </p><p>He had lay there staring at his ceiling for so long that the sun had started to rise and the noises on the street had started to come to life. Tony sighed, lying on his side. He had to get himself out of this mess before it endangered both of their lives forever.</p><p>---</p><p>When he finally got himself up and dressed for the day, he found himself sitting at the table going over some work emails when Peter skipped in. </p><p>"Heya daddy," Peter smiled, putting his arm around Tony and sitting on his lap, kissing his cheek. </p><p>"Good morning," Tony spoke, clearing his throat before removing Peter from his lap. "Please don't do that,"</p><p>The younger man sighed audibly, signalling that he was fed up. "Are we actually doing this again?" He asked as he put his hand on his father's shoulder before heading to grab himself something to eat. "I thought we agreed that we were on the same page?"</p><p>"During the day we are father and son. The sun's up." Tony commented as he sipped his coffee and stared at an email. </p><p>"So I'm going to be treated like a child?" Peter sniggered as he picked up a bowl to put his cereal in. "Am I going to get spanked?"</p><p>The older man rolled his eyes. "Peter, I'm being serious here!" He almost shouted as he got out of his chair and stood up. Peter was startled by his father's outburst, he looked serious. "I'm your father, okay?! Not your boyfriend, not your fuck buddy!"</p><p>The younger man clenched his jaw and stayed silent. He didn't know whether to talk and remind him about last night, or just to be quiet and let his father vent. He hated being yelled at by people, it made him want to cry on the spot. Tony began to shout in anger.</p><p>"You need to realise that I'm the adult here! I'm in charge of these things! And you can't just expect me to let you fuck up both of our lives! Do you understand me, Peter Benjamin Stark?" Tony asked him angrily, "You are a teenager, so go and do teenager things."</p><p>Peter's teary eyes looked down at his feet, "Okay, dad." He said quietly as he put the bowl down on the table. "I'm sorry," with his head bowed and tears falling from his eyes, he hurriedly walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. </p><p>When he got to his room, he fell on the bed and cried, loudly and breathlessly, he sobbed his heart out into his pillow. How the hell could they go from last night to this morning? Everything was great and now it had never been worse. </p><p>Tony had actually shouted at him, treating him like a 5 year old who'd just killed the cat. He felt terrible, his heart was in so much pain, but he had no one to turn to. What was he supposed to do?</p><p>He had been yelled at to go and be a teenager, what the hell did that entail? Drinking, partying, exploring his sexuality? All the things he hated when his dad did it. But if Tony wanted him out of his life so much, then that's what Peter would do.</p><p>He decided then that he had to get over his father. He couldn't love someone who would speak to him like that, he should have more self respect. Just because Tony was gorgeous, and sexy, and smelled amazing, and had a great personality, doesn't mean there aren't others out there. </p><p>Peter pulled out his phone and called Ned to see if he was free. Luckily, his best friend had heard of a party that was going on tonight a street away from him, so they were going to crash it. Ned called MJ to get her in on the party, and she was definitely up for it. </p><p>They had all decided to go shopping during the day to help MJ find something to wear, and go for some lunch. Peter was about to ask his father for permission, but instead, he decided to be a teenager and sneak out. After all, he had his father's permission… didn't he?</p><p>Ned and MJ stopped outside Peter's and waited for him to sneak out the window. He made sure to keep out of sight of the kitchen windows as he ran to the front of the house, meeting his friends.</p><p>---</p><p>It had been an hour for Tony sitting at his table and doing his work. He hated having to take that tone with his son, but Peter needed to realise that everything was going the wrong way for them both. Yes, the sex was HOT. Fucking imense. Probably the most turned on he had ever been in his entire fucking life. </p><p>But all of this was… it was sick. Morally wrong. Even though he loved it, that wouldn't mean anything in the eyes of the law! He had to be the adult here, the one who said no. He'd been lured in twice, and he couldn't let it happen again. </p><p>But he did feel bad for making that look in his son's eyes. Peter looked not just sad… but damaged. And that made him feel like the worst father alive. It pained him to have been that person. </p><p>Tony sighed and stood up, hoping to check on Peter and see if he was okay. He walked to Peter's closed door and knocked on it gently, hoping the younger man wouldn't ignore him. </p><p>"Peter, are you okay?"</p><p>There was no reply.</p><p>Tony frowned, knocking again. "Peter, open the door. Can you hear me?" </p><p>He waited for a few moments before he got a little angry. He hated being ignored by his son, it was the worst feeling. "Peter if you don't answer in three seconds, I'm coming in."</p><p>The older man waited for a few moments before holding onto the handle and pushing the door open. When he got inside, he noticed how cold it was in there. Tony looked around but saw his son nowhere, but instead, an open window. Tony frowned. Peter must have been so angry that he felt the house in a rage or a crying mess. Fuck. He hoped his son wasn't going to tell anyone what happened between them! </p><p>He raced to his phone to call Peter, but his calls were being declined. He tried three more times, and they didn't get past the second ring. </p><p>Dad; 'Where are you??? I'm worried. Are you safe? Please come home.'</p><p>Tony stared at his phone for the next ten minutes, his anxiety up in the air as he wondered where his son could have fled to. What if Peter had decided to run away and not come back to him? He's all the family he had. After a while his phone buzzed, and Tony jumped to answer it.</p><p>Peter; 'Out. Being a teenager like you told me to. I'll be back later. Don't wait up.'</p><p>Tony glared at his screen. That boy was killing him, how did he raise such a drama filled child??</p><p>---</p><p>MJ was paying for her clothes whilst Peter and Ned were trying on sunglasses at the side of the counter. Peter tried on a large black pair and looked into the little mirror. </p><p>"Who's going to be there?" He asked before switching to a silver reflective pair.</p><p>"No idea," Ned replied, wearing a ridiculous orange pair of glasses. "I know there'll be a lot of older kids there, I'm hoping to get someone's number."</p><p>Peter smiled as he thought about it, "I hope I can get someone's number too. I really want to start getting out there,"</p><p>"You never know, we could both come out of this party with totally hot girlfriends," Ned said with a cheerful smile. </p><p>The other boy froze, he should probably let his wing man know that girls weren't really his thing anymore. "Uh, Ned?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Ned replied as he put his glasses back on the rack. </p><p>Peter didn't look at him as he spoke, instead he stared at the mirror as he fixed his hair. "I'd rather have a boyfriend," </p><p>His best friend didn't even need a second to come to terms with it. He replied immediately, "More got girls for me then," he laughed, making Peter laugh in reply. </p><p>Peter Stark felt like he won in coming out stories, not that that was anything big or official, but for Ned to just accept it off the bat was amazing. Peter wasn't a hundred percent sure whether his attractions were just for men, but he was leaning more towards them now and that's what he wanted to explore.</p><p>---</p><p>The party was actually really boring to begin with. The most annoying part was that Peter felt bad for treating his father the way he did, because boy did he love his father. But Tony did say he didn't want Peter, and he needed Peter to move on and be like everyone else his age.</p><p>And everyone else his age at the party was taking shots, so Peter had one. Or three. Or five? He had no idea. But what he did know was that there were girls staring at him, blushing and giggling as he showed off his muscles. </p><p>Drunk Peter was actually really fun Peter. He let his inhibitions go as he danced and laughed, making more friends as the night went on. Turns out all you need to make Peter Stark an extrovert is a few glasses of whatever alcoholic beverage was being served. He didn't even ask what it was, he just drank it.</p><p>It was 11.33 when Ned came up to him with a really nice looking guy. The man was probably three inches taller than Peter, he had a tank top on and his arms were very muscled. Peter grinned as he turned to them.</p><p>"Pete, this is James, he's into guys too!" Ned drunkenly shouted over the music. </p><p>Peter laughed and looked at their new friend, "Hey James! Wanna dance? I'll let you get reeeeal close?" He placed his hands on James' shirt as he stood closer. James merely smirked back and scooped Peter up in his arms as he pressed his body against him. </p><p>The two of them began to dance together, James's arms around his back, grasping at his ass as they began to grind on each other. Peter was living his best life, who needed his stupid father when he had the pick of every damned person in this room? The night went on splendidly, well, as Peter's drunk brain could account for. At twelve past midnight he posted a selfie of him and James, his tongue down his throat. </p><p>Although in the back of Peter's mind he was thinking about his father as he kissed James, he tried his best not to. Sure, James was a good kisser, but nowhere NEAR as good as his dad. At least he was kissing. His mind was clouded but Peter's hands stayed wrapped in James's clothes as he pulled him close.</p><p>It was midnight when the door slammed open, but Peter paid no mind. He had pulled James to the wall and was rubbing against him as they made out. James's hands were on Peter's waist as he began to kiss his neck. </p><p>There was chatter behind them, like people were getting told off or bothered by someone. In the background they heard people snickering and heavy footsteps stomping around. They were well intending on ignoring it until a large hand grabbed James by the shoulder and yanked him back, away from Peter.</p><p>"What the FUCK do you think you're playing at?" Tony shouted, standing there angry and red faced. Peter stood up off of the wall, trying to keep himself from falling over. </p><p>"I was kissin' him,"</p><p>Tony towered over James, glaring at him with furious eyes. "If you EVER touch my boy again I will make you wish you'd never been born, do you understand me?" </p><p>"Uh… yeah, sorry, we were just -</p><p>The older man held up his hand. "I don't care what you were JUST doing! You're all too young to be drinking and I don't want your idiot hands on my son!" He then spun on his heels and looked at Peter.</p><p>"Get. In. The. Car. Right. NOW!" He ordered his son. Peter nodded, but was way too sloshed to actually be able to think a coherent thought. He scrunched his eyes and looked for the door. </p><p>"On m'way," he spoke as he carefully started to walk in the semi-right direction. His knees were wobbling, so Tony took him by the arm and marched him out of the building and into the car. </p><p>Once forced into the passenger seat, Peter brought the window down for some fresh air as his father started the car. Tony was furious at him, for so many reasons. For sneaking out, for partying, for drinking, for making out with some kind of disgusting teenager. He clenched his fingers around the steering wheel as he drove them home.</p><p>"You are in so much fucking trouble." Tony commented as he drove slowly as to not make his son sick in the car. "Do you know how worried I was?"</p><p>"Just doin' what you told me," Peter closed his eyes and held his stomach. "Being a teenager, doin' what you do, what's wrong with that?"</p><p>Tony clenched his jaw. "My problem is that dumb idiot who was trying to get you into his bed. Or who's ever bed was in that house."</p><p>Peter shrugged, "You said move on, you don' get it both ways,'' he leaned forward as he burped, tears forming in his tear ducts from the thought of needing to throw up. "I feel sick,"</p><p>"Yeah?" Tony looked at him and then back to the road. "Well, so do I."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took so long 💗💗 comment and follow me on twitter @sulphuriccherry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>With Peter tucked up in his bed, Tony pulled a seat into the younger man's room and brought a blanket with him. He had planned to stay there all night to make sure his boy was okay. If he hadn't been a good enough father until now? That's fine, he could accept that. But he wasn't about to let Peter suffer because of his bad parenting. </p><p>Yes, there were mistakes made, and things said out of anger, but what mattered both is that his kid was happy and healthy. And right now he wasn't either of them. Peter was trying to screw up his life just to get through his confusing fucked up feelings for his father.</p><p>And what messed Tony up the most, was that when he flicked through his social media last night, and saw that photo of his perfect son and that disgusting boy, he felt jealous. Angry and jealous. It took him .5 seconds to decide to track Peter's phone by GPS and crash the party. </p><p>Usually he would be the type to call the police and get these kids home, but all he saw was that somebody was taking advantage of his only son, and that was not going to happen. </p><p>Seeing Peter drunk was actually kind of funny. But he didn't let his amusement show, he wanted Peter to see how furious he was. He brought him to the bathroom to throw up and then forced some water down his throat. </p><p>As Peter curled up, sloppily and drunkenly in his bed, Tony watched over him. His eyes were tired, exhausted even. Looking at the state of his son. He just wanted to protect him, make sure that Peter was going down the path that was right for him.</p><p>But something inside Tony was reasoning towards letting Peter have his way with him. Letting Peter love him, and kiss him, and tell him how god damned perfect he was. Because he, himself, began to feel a need he didn't want to feel. And if it were him, then Petie would be protected from all the other horrible men around. </p><p>---</p><p>When Peter woke up, his head was in pain. He felt like if he moved he would throw up! He smelled disgusting and he felt like he needed a really good shower. </p><p>As he opened his eyes, he saw his father sitting there, asleep on a chair a few meters away from him. On the floor there was a towel and a bowl, and beside him on his bedside table was a glass of water and two painkillers. Peter sighed as he rubbed his eyes, his head pounding. </p><p>As he stared up at his father's sleeping body, he breathed out sighing. How was that man STILL attractive to him? How was his father an irresistible mess? Even exhausted and sloppy, the man was a god.</p><p>"Dad?" He groaned as he put his hand on his head. "I'm awake."</p><p>Tony woke up at the sound of his voice, opening his eyes and looking around the room. "Huh? What?" He sniffed and looked over at his son, focusing his eyes. "Oh." He leaned over and handed him the water and the painkillers before watching him take them. "Please take these, it'll help your head."</p><p>"Thanks dad," Peter grumbled as he sat up and took them. He looked up to Tony, whose face was really hard to read. He looked tired, disappointed and filled with thought at the same time. "Thanks for looking after me all night,"</p><p>All Tony did in reply to his son was nod. He checked his watch and looked sadly at his son once more before walking out of the door. Peter didn't understand why his father was looking at him in such a cruel way, like he had disappointed his family name. To be honest, he hardly remembered the events of last night, and he really didn't think he wanted to.</p><p>He lay there for a while before pulling himself up and walking to the bathroom to throw up and shower. And eventually Peter managed to bring himself to the kitchen where his father had cooked him a hangover cure.</p><p>"Sit down, I'll bring it to you." Tony commented as he served their food onto plates. </p><p>Peter nodded and pulled up a seat, climbing into it and sitting on his leg. "Thank you,"</p><p>"That's what dads do." His father told him as he placed a plate filled with hot breakfast in front of him. He then went off to fetch them both cutlery and a drink before he joined him at the table.</p><p>They sat in silence for five minutes as they sat across from each other. Peter ate slowly, trying not to upset his stomach anymore than last night did. His father watched him as he slowly ate his own, making sure his son was okay.</p><p>"You worried me." Tony spoke, "Last night. You made me panic."</p><p>Peter looked at him, "I don't remember much."</p><p>"I wonder why." His father replied flatly. "You were out of your mind drunk, kissing some neanderthal and posting about it online." </p><p>The younger man burst into laughter, so much so that he had to put his fork down and hold his stomach as he giggled. His cheeks were pink as he shook his head, looking over at his father who was concerned and angry.</p><p>"Why are you laughing?"</p><p>"Come on!" Peter giggled, "You don't find that funny?" He put his head in his hand and sighed. "I made YOU feel uncomfortable because it was me drinking and kissing strange guys," he bit his lip and shook his head. "Now you know how I felt all those nights, huh?"</p><p>Tony's face dropped. It was like he was being caught out, doing the wrong thing. He furrowed his eyebrows but kept a serious expression on the rest of his face as he stared at his son. "Fine." He cleared his throat. "So what? This was payback or something?"</p><p>Peter shrugged. "Kinda yes, kinda no. You said that I need to move on from you, so I tried to do that." He closed his eyes as he tried to focus on not throwing up.</p><p>"I don't know what to do anymore." Tony spoke in a whisper as he stared down at the table in between them. "I don't… I don't like what we've become."</p><p>"Me neither." Peter half smiled, "I don't know where we go from here."</p><p>Tony stood up, not finishing his food but leaving it on the table. "Get yourself better. I have to work for a few hours." He turned around and walked out of the room, heading towards his coat and then leaving out of the door.</p><p>Peter grimaced. His father literally just left him to handle his first hangover alone, halfway through a really delicious breakfast. The younger man tried not to think about it, he stared down at his food as he finished it.</p><p>The day was long and boring, he was sick twice more before he started to feel any better. Peter lay down on the sofa watching daytime TV as he pulled out his phone, scrolling down his many notifications. Eventually he clicked on the photograph and made a disgusted face. The guy didn't even look that cute, but apparently drunk Peter has less of a standard than sober Peter.</p><p>But then, no one was more beautiful than his first. He was manly, and gentle yet rough around the edges. Strong yet soft with his touches. What Peter wouldn't give to be curled up in his father's strong arms right now! To close his eyes and be fully surrounded by his comforting scent.</p><p>His father came back around four thirty, hanging up his coat and getting himself a drink before walking through to the living room. Tony stopped and looked down at Peter, cuddled up under a blanket and staring up at him, innocent and sweet.</p><p>Tony just glared at him. He sat down on his own armchair and put his feet up, watching the screen but saying nothing. It was uncomfortable and horrible for ages. Peter hated this! He hated not hearing his father's voice, or seeing him smile. And he hated himself for ruining his father's happiness, which made him so upset he just wanted to cry.</p><p>At six o'clock, Tony ordered them a pizza, and the only thing he said to Peter was, "Pepperoni or Barbecue?" And that was the last word he said to Peter for the rest of the night.</p><p>Peter always felt his father's eyes on him, glaring holes through him. It made him feel uneasy, uncomfortable even. Everytime Peter looked back at him, his father would look away. It didn't make sense to him that his father would treat him like that, to completely ignore him and make him feel so small.</p><p>Peter started to feel better after copious amounts of water and pizza. The headache subsided a while after lunch, and the sickness had gone away. He vowed to himself never to drink again.</p><p>"I don't know how you do it," Peter spoke as they ate their pizza in the living room. He was sitting up on the sofa with plenty of space beside him, but his father was still across the room on his seat.</p><p>Tony didn't answer, he just kept eating his food. </p><p>"Drinking, I mean. It makes you feel awful, why would you choose to do that?" Peter smiled at him hopefully, trying to get some sort, any sort of reaction. But no, there was nothing. </p><p>"I mean maybe I can get around the idea of being merry, but drunk?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Peter sighed and nodded, "Okay then." He leaned back as he looked over at the Tv, shoving pizza in his face as he did so. The entire idea that he had broken his family made him want to throw up, if he couldn't get his father to talk to him, then how could he live with himself?</p><p>It was only forty minutes after dinner that Tony fled again. He just stood up and walked out of the room and down the hallway. Peter watched him leave, feeling his heart sinking inside of him as he did. His father turned up ten minutes later, he had changed into his pajamas now. </p><p>Tony turned off the lights, locking the front door before coming into the living room and turning the television down. He gave the remote back to Peter, not looking, not talking.</p><p>"Are you going to bed, dad?" Peter peered up at him.</p><p>His father took a deep breath and looked at him for a moment.</p><p>"Can I get a hug before you go?" </p><p>Tony was about to give in, about to take a step forward and indulge his son, but there was no way he could. He clenched his jaw, eyes flicking from his son to his bedroom. Instead of answering, he walked out again, down the hallway and into his bedroom, leaving his son sitting there alone.</p><p>---</p><p>Peter just sat and cried. Tears flowing from his red eyes into his hands as he was balled up on the couch. If he hadn't tried to be such a good supportive father, he wouldn't have ended up liking his dad, and they wouldn't be in this mess. But in a way, he guessed it was both their faults, because his father was messing about and drinking and that wasn't on him.</p><p>Maybe his father felt so bad because he knew that he had made Peter feel terrible, and he finally understood that?</p><p>Peter focused on the Tv, it was some sitcom he'd never seen before. One of the characters was falling in love with the leading lady, and every time the camera was on him, he stared from across the room, an almost unrecognisable look in his eyes, one that said he wanted her. He loved her.</p><p>The younger Stark turned off the TV and dragged himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth, staring at himself in the mirror as he did so. The way that the man on TVs eyes just stayed on her, capturing everything she said or did, swallowing hard when he saw her with another. </p><p>Jealousy. It was jealousy. </p><p>It wasn't until Peter walked into his bedroom that he paused before his bed, it came to him. His father was jealous of that boy from last night. He suddenly remembered the moment that he was pressed against the wall by the boy at the party, and his father pulled him away, threatening him. Tony had the exact same look on his face as the man on the TV show. </p><p>He looked up around his room as he thought about it, he felt okay now, he wasn't drunk or hungover anymore. But his stomach felt filled with worry and butterflies again for what he was about to do.</p><p>-</p><p>Tony lay in his bed in the dark, staring up at the ceiling and trying to will himself to sleep. That's when his bedroom door opened slowly, a small slither of light coming through. He looked over to see Peter stepping inside.</p><p>-</p><p>The younger man walked in and closed the door behind him. He could see everything really well, because it wasn't that late. His father looked over at his direction, not saying anything but just looking at him. </p><p>Peter knew that this could go one of two ways. He was terrified, but he decided to go with it anyway. He kept his eyes on his father's as he held onto the bottom of his shirt, slowly lifting it up over his chest. </p><p>Tony clenched his jaw, not moving, not talking. He just kept his intense stare at his son, who dropped his shirt on the ground. Peter's chest was bare, and slightly cold. His nipples were hard and he was terribly nervous. But he noticed that he was yet to be kicked out.</p><p>Peter's hands dropped to his trousers, pushing them over his hips and baring his perfect thighs. His father looked like he was in pain, trying not to be inappropriate or mean. But he watched on, as his son walked forward towards the side of the bed. </p><p>The younger man put his hand down the front of his boxers, gently touching himself as he kept his fathers gaze. He noticed how the air in the room changed. Peter pushed down his boxers, letting them drop to the floor before stepping out. There was still no intense reaction from the older man. Peter opened the duvet covers and crawled inside, getting as close as he could to his father without touching him. </p><p>He lay on his side, staring up at his father, wide eyes and terrified.</p><p>"It's your move."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's your move."</p><p>He stared at his father with such intensity, knowing that there wasn't anything that could get in the way now. If Tony was so disgusted in him, he would have been stopped by now. Sent to his room. Argued with. But no. His father was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling as he tried not to look at his son's naked torso.</p><p>Peter let his tongue wet his lips before tilting his head slowly. He spoke very softly, in a whisper that made his father's back shriver. <br/>"I know you want me, daddy," he spoke as he took his father's hand. "I can see it in your eyes," </p><p>Tony wasn't planning on moving. He kept his eyes fixed, his jaw tense as his son moved his hand to gently sit on his ass. Peter pulled himself closer to Tony. He could hear his father's deep breaths. </p><p>"You want me… as much as I want you. Let's stop kissing other people," Peter let his own hand sit on his father's chest, his fingertips touching the warm bare skin above the hem of his collar. "Let's just kiss each other? I want you so much… I love you so much daddy, I want to be your boy,"</p><p>The older man's eyes closed as he let his large hand squeeze Peter's ass cheek. He gulped as he betrayed himself, leaning forward into his son's space. Their noses met, gently now. Tony could feel their hot breath mixing together, it felt so fucking nice. So irresistibly luring. </p><p>His mind went foggy as instead of remembering it was his son, he instead remembered that night they had shared. Tony opened his mouth, letting his lips almost touch his son's. </p><p>"Daddy," Peter breathed, "Let me be yours."</p><p>Tony groaned, eyes closed, trying to fight his instincts off. But he just couldn't do it, it was like hell was serving him all he ever wanted on a silver platter and he was too weak to say no. "You know what you're asking for?" Tony whispered against his lips. </p><p>"For you, daddy."</p><p>The older man shook his head, "If you want this, then you're mine. There's no going back. I won't fight it," he gently rubbed their noses together. "Your body, your heart, your lips, they're all mine until I die," </p><p>Peter whispered against his lips, "Yes, daddy," he said needily. "I promise, all yours."</p><p>Tony gave in. He gripped Peter's ass once more as he ducked his head down, capturing his son in a hungry yet loving kiss. This time when they kissed, both of them felt on fire. Tony's daddy-dom instincts were kicking in, as well as knowing this was his son. He kissed him with such a need, a desire, letting him have all his best moves.</p><p>Peter was in heaven. His head went foggy as he was reduced to nothing more than a body, his mind blank of all thoughts. His father sucked on his bottom lip, making the younger man moan and get harder under the covers. </p><p>The kiss was deep, Tony's tongue was exploring his mouth as he was moved onto his back. Peter let his father do whatever he wanted, he belonged to him now. And he trusted him with his life. </p><p>"Mmmm," Tony groaned in a deep, throaty voice. "Let me look at you," he sat up and pulled the covers away, revealing his son's gorgeous, naked body. Peter was lying against his bed, his hair a mess, his cock hard against his abdomen and his legs open for him. </p><p>Tony's cock was achingly erect, hidden under his trousers as he rubbed it through the cloth. He bit down on his lip as he eyed up his son. "I'm such a good artist," he whispered as he looked into Peter's eyes. "Because you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen, fuck," he slid his hand down his trousers and grasped his fingers around his cock. "I made such a pretty boy,"</p><p>Peter was blushing red, which was downright adorable. "Can I see it?" He asked nicely, biting his lip and looking at his father's crotch. "Can I see your cock please?"</p><p>Tony chuckled. "You wanna see your old man's cock, do you?" He tilted his head as he pulled his hands out. He pulled his shirt off and threw it away, not caring where it landed. Peter's eyes travelled over his body, the younger man practically salivating at the sight.</p><p>"I do," Peter whined, "I want to, I want it,"</p><p>"Come here then," A smirk played on Tony's lip. "You're gonna suck my cock, do you want to?" He shoved his hand down his trousers once more and pulled out his large, thick cock. </p><p>Peter practically jumped up, excited to be able to do this again. "Yes please," he crawled to the space before his father, crouching down so his stomach was near the mattress.  "Do you want me to make you cum?"</p><p>Tony's fingers threaded in his son's hair. "God, uh, yeah, and then I'll make you cum, and then I'll fuck you," he swallowed hard at the thought. Peter opened his mouth and Tony lowered his son's head onto his cock.</p><p>Peter's hot, wet lips surrounded his length, sucking hard as he tried to go as far down as he was able to. He moaned as he tasted Tony's cock again, god he loved it so much. Peter soon took over completely, closing his eyes and trying his best. He bobbed his head up and down, getting more and more in. One hand was on Tony's hip, and the other on his balls, massaging them as he gagged and moaned.</p><p>"Jesusfuckingchrist!" Tony gasped as he let his head fall back. The sound of his son gagging around him was the most erotic thing he had ever heard. Peter's mouth was perfect, it made him want to fuck into him forever. "That's right, right there, oh, oh fuck-"</p><p>Peter pulled back a little, letting his hand grasp around the base and jerk him off, staring up at his father. "Am I being a good boy, daddy?" He asked before letting the tip of his tongue lick over his father's slit. </p><p>"Ohfuucckk," Tony groaned, his body sweaty and needy as he let himself fall backwards onto the bed, so his son could maneuver better. "So good, come on now, do you want daddy's cum or not?"</p><p>Peter didn't reply, he went straight back to his job. One hand was jerking him off as Peter paid special attention to the head, sucking, licking, drooling over it. He didn't stop, he didn't want to. He could feel his father's legs around him, his thick thighs radiating heat. </p><p>"Jesus, oh baby, ohhh, oh I love you, I'm getting there, keep going - ahhh!" Tony moaned loudly, thrusting up into his son's mouth as he was being pleasured. "That's right, suck the thing that made you, you look so pretty down there," </p><p>Peter moved faster, he could sense by his fathers jagged breathing that he was drawing near. Tony felt hot, his orgasm rising inside of him. He gripped harder into his son's curls.</p><p>"M'close, keep going… oh god… you wanna drink me down, huh?" He asked as he stared at his son. "You want me to cum down your throat?"</p><p>The younger man's eyes opened and looked up at him, teary and passionate. </p><p>"ohgodohgod OH FUCK!" Tony cried out as he came long and hard inside his son's mouth. Peter moaned as he sucked and drank down every last drop, slowing down as he gently let Tony's cock fall from his lips.<br/>He looked up to see his father, dishevelled and panting as he lay on his back, staring at him with a smirk. </p><p>"Oh, Petie," Tony said with the most adoring tone. "That… that was very good."</p><p>"Really," Peter sat up on his knees, his cock still hard. "Can you touch me? Please? Pretty please?"</p><p>Tony chuckled, "Yeah baby, lie down."</p><p>He did as he was told and lay on his back as his father lay over him, bringing him in for a sweet kiss as their bodies touched together. Oh and it was perfect! Peter had never felt so turned on and safe at the same time. With his eyes closed, he enjoyed every moment as his fathers experienced mouth trailed down over his jaw and down to his neck. </p><p>"Daddy," he breathed as Tony kissed his sensitive skin, his large hands exploring his body. Peter's body rolled upwards as he felt his father's finger caress him, holding him down. </p><p>"Don't move," Tony whispered as he moved over to reach something from his bedside table. He pulled out a small tube of lube and brought it back to the bed. He looked down at his son's perfect face and stroked his bottom lip. "You just lie here," he whispered, "I'm going to make you feel so good. Cum whenever you want, daddy will just keep going."</p><p>Peter whimpered, his cock pulsing, needing to be touched as his hands lay on the sheets at either side of him. He nodded and let his eyes close as he waited to feel whatever his father wanted to do to him. </p><p>The pressure of his fathers body slowly moved downwards, sitting between his legs and massaging his thighs. Tony pressed wet kisses over his soft skin before moving Peter's hips closer to him. He then moved his son's legs up, holding them apart as he stared down at Peter's hole.</p><p>"God," he spoke in a husky voice. "Look at that perfect little hole," he licked his lips as he felt himself drawn to it.</p><p>The next thing Peter knew was that his father's wet and hot tongue was swiping across his hole. He gasped, his fingers gasping in the sheets, "More," he managed to get out, but barely. </p><p>Tony dove in, swirling the tip of his tongue around the muscles, wetting it as he let himself get lost. Peter's legs were shaking with pleasure as many, loud, high-pitched noises came from his perfect mouth. His father let his tongue flick against his hole, putting pressure into it as he continued.</p><p>Peter was finding it hard to come up with a single word, his entire body was red, sweaty and needy. His head was back against the pillows and all that could escape his lips was sounds of desire and pleasure. </p><p>The older man let his tongue slip inside his son's tight hole, licking it and making his son gasp and tremble in want. Peter was practically shaking all over at his touches. Finally, he pulled away, quickly lubing up his fingers before leaning forward to suck on his son's balls.</p><p>"OH!" Peter exclaimed as he tried to regain some kind of breathing pattern. "Daaaadd," he was gone, completely lost, his voice breaking.</p><p>"Looks like I made my baby boy into a pretty little mess," Tony chuckled as he let his fingertip touch Peter's entrance. "Do you want my fingers, son?"</p><p>Peter gulped and nodded, reaching down to move his fathers hand closer to his hole, groaning with want as he moved his hips down. Tony chuckled in a deep voice, "So needy," he murmured against his skin as he gently circled his son's puckering hole with his fingertip. </p><p>"You've killed me kid," he said before licking a stripe up Peter's twitching cock. "I'm never going to want another," he pushed a digit inside of his son, making sure not to hurt him in any way.</p><p>As a dom, Tony wanted to pin him down and fuck him hard, hear him moan and whimper until he was a sweaty cum-stained mess. As a father, he wanted Peter to be safe, and enjoy himself, and not be hurt in any way (though he might be persuaded if he begged for it), and as a lover? He wanted to enjoy every moment of skin to skin contact. Every touch. Every kiss. Every moan he wanted to taste with his own lips. </p><p>Peter's fingers threaded into his hair, pulling at it as he let out a low grown. As Tony was pushing his finger in and out of him, he wrapped his lips around the head of his son's cock. </p><p>"OH DAD!" Peter cried out as he felt the head of his dick being sucked and massaged with his father's tongue. The younger man swore he could see stars, nothing had ever been this good in life. Tony swallowed him fully down as he slid a second finger into his hole. </p><p>Peter's mouth hung open, sweat on his face as he found himself needing to cum. His father was deep throating him, sucking and slurping as he fingered him. Tony had three fingers deep inside him, curling them up to gently graze his son's prostate. </p><p>The second his gland was found, Peter cried out loudly, cumming hard and loud into his father's mouth, pulling his hair so tightly. "FUCK DADDY!" He called out as he lay there breathlessly and pink. </p><p>Tony drank down every single drop, licking him over gently as he calmed down. Peter's ass spasmed around his fingers, so he kept them still inside of him, with no intention of stopping. He waited for a moment, until he heard his son's breathing calm down a bit. </p><p>"You taste so good," Tony spoke slowly as he kissed his son's tummy. "So damned delicious," </p><p>Peter let out a long and erotic moan. "I want you inside me," he whispered, "I want your cock in me so badly," he stretched out his legs as wide as he could. </p><p>The older man started to move his fingers again, sliding them in and out as he decided to see if he could talk Peter into getting hard again. He put on his lowest, sexiest voice as he began to sweet talk him. "What a pretty boy," he started. "You're so good for me, so tight and warm, so god damned irresistible," he smirked as he watched the younger man put his hand on his own forehead, breathing heavily as he lay there in ecstasy. </p><p>"I love you," he whispered, "I love you so much and I can't wait to cum inside you, to make you my boy, Daddy's perfect, sexy, baby boy." </p><p>Peter's cock was slowly hardening again, just listening to his words and focusing on his fingers. </p><p>"Come on darling, get hard for your old man, I wanna see it, I wanna see the cock I made get turned on by my voice," it didn't take long for Peter to be hard and needy again. His face was glowing as he awaited not so patiently for his father to fill him up.</p><p>"Do you want me inside you?" Tony asked as he moved his fingers out. He hovered over his son, staring down into those gorgeous hazel eyes as he smothered lube onto his cock and putting a little more on his son's hole. He really didn't want to hurt him in any way.</p><p>Peter nodded, wetting his bottom lip as he let his hands raise up to hook under his dad's arms and hold onto the back of his shoulders. "I do," he whispered, "I'm so glad this is happening," he smiled through his sweaty, tired and happy face. "Make me full with your cum," </p><p>Tony groaned, "Kid, you have quite a mouth in you," he settled himself in position, holding his son's legs around him before gently rubbing the head of his cock against Peter's hole. "Do you like the way that feels?"</p><p>"I do," The younger man whispered, gazing up at him with wide eyes and a grin, "I love the way everything feels when I'm with you," he stroked his father's skin as his eyes flicked down to his lips and then back to his eyes. </p><p>"And I love you," Tony told him as he lowered his head to capture his son in a slow, loving and sweet kiss. Peter moaned into the kiss as he felt his father's hips push forward and press his cock into him. He went slowly to begin with, to make sure that Peter was okay. Tony kissed him lovingly, they shared sweet moans together as the older man filled him up. </p><p>Peter was heating up, his whole body was lit up with pleasure and excitement. As he felt his father's cock fill him completely, he felt like crying because he was so happy. He loved it. He loved the way his father's arms wrapped around him, keeping him close as he stared down at him. Peter loved the way that Tony moved inside him, slowly to start with, and picking up the pace as their moans got louder and faster. He loved the way they moved with each other, gripping onto each other as they gave each other such pleasure. </p><p>Tony was telling him sweet things as he pounded into him, hitting his prostate over and over, stretching him out as he watched Peter's face as he writhed with pleasure.</p><p>"Such a good boy! Fuck, you're so tight, so beautiful, you're everything to me… god, I love you, I love how good you feel… ohmygod, I wanna do this forever, see that gorgeous face of yours… just like this!" Their eyes stayed on each other's as they moved faster, enclosed in each other's arms as they shared their passion.</p><p>"Daddy!" Peter cried out in a high pitched voice, "I want your cum inside me! Fuck… touch me!"</p><p>Tony did as was instructed and let a hand fall between them, taking a hold of his son's cock as he began to jerk him off. They thrusted hard against each other, staring and smiling as they neared their orgasm. </p><p>"I'm close," Peter moaned, "I'm so close, daddy, I wanna cum so badly!"</p><p>"Me too, fuck, hold off, okay? I'm nearly there, oh fuuuuck, nearly there, cum with me babyboy, in 3… 2… fuck! 1, cum for me!" Tony cried out as he thrust deep inside of his son as he came hard. He shot all of his cum deep inside Peter's ass, his muscles flexing and his body spasming as he moaned loudly.</p><p>"OHMY- PETER!"</p><p>The second after hearing his father cum in the most erotic way possible pushed Peter over the edge in a second. He exploded all over his and his father's bodies, cum dripping everywhere. "DADDY!"</p><p>Breathless, exhausted and happy, both the Stark men lay against each other in a glowing mess. Peter nuzzled into his father's neck as he curled up against him, "Thank you daddy," he whispered in a small, tired voice. "Does this mean that… that we can be together?"</p><p>Tony kissed the top of Peter's curls. "Yeah baby, this is going to be hard, and it has to stay a secret." He closed his eyes and breathed him in. "You're mine now, and I love you so much. But this means no more kissing boys at parties,"</p><p>"Same to you," Peter smirked, "M' tired," he yawned as he tucked into him. </p><p>"And sticky," Tony chuckled as he stroked the younger man in his arms. "Rest up for five minutes, and then I'm going to bath you. From now on baby, it's us."</p><p>"I really love you, daddy." Peter whispered, "You're my favourite."</p><p>"You're mine too, sweet boy."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this! I really loved writing this one, give me some comments about what you thought! As much or as little as you want! Give me a follow on my private twitter @sulphuriccherry, for updates, polls and suggestions 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>